Breaking the Habit
by Lra
Summary: He ignorado durante tanto tiempo todo lo que en otro momento hubiera determinado importante, tantas cosas han sido puestas por delante de mis sentimientos...DHr. Dejen sus comentario
1. Mi vida: Hermione Granger I

_Y aquí estoy, con este nuevo ff, la verdad que me siento muy emocionada, es el segundo que hago, y ejem ya no tengo la excusa de "principiante". Lo primero pedirles que dejen rr cuando terminen de leer, porque necesito desesperadamente opiniones, no se, me parece que me salió muy raro. Y ya se que es lo que piden en todos lo fic, pero espero que se compadezcan de mi (ahora es cuando pongo cara de cordero degollado) que realmente me importan muchas sus opiniones._

_**Avisos:** -si no te gusta la pareja de Draco y Herm, no lo leas, porque bueno, eso es evidente_

_-El fic es un poco triste, estaba un poco deprimida, por lo menos eso me parece a mí. Si quieren leer algo rosa y feliz, no lo lean, y advertir que esta bobada no tiene ni pies ni cabeza._

_Lo escribí oyendo Evanescence y alternado con Lacrimosa, así que si lo leen con eso mejor_

_Bueno ya que sino hablo en toda la pagina, a leer_

Breaking the habit

Capitulo 1: Mi vida

Como es posible que haya llegado a este punto, ni yo misma logró entenderlo.

Mi vida ha tomado el camino que los demás han moldeado para mí, un destino impuesto por las circunstancias. Y yo no he luchado contra ello, he dejado que prevalezca la razón sobre todo lo demás, sobre mi felicidad, sobre mí.

He ignorado durante tanto tiempo todo lo que en otro momento hubiera determinado importante, tantas cosas han sido puestas por delante de mis sentimientos, lo verdaderos, no esta máscara que llevó ante todos, porque así debe ser. En algún momento y sin previo aviso he cambiado, y la verdad, no es por haber entregado mis pensamientos a algo prohibido según todos pensarían, sino que la valentía que ante me caracterizaba parece haberme abandonado, y soy conciente hace tanto tiempo de ello, aunque aún me cueste, y en ocasiones me lastime reconocerlo

Mi corazón ha latido tan fuerte en esta habitación, cuando puedo volver a ser yo, dejar de pretender que soy fuerte, que puedo con todo, cuando sola me he derrumbado incontables veces, en eso momentos, las lágrimas han acudido a mí como no pensé que fuera posible. Lágrimas bañadas en sangre, con el rojo de mi corazón, que después de tanto tiempo permanece quemándome, lenta pero inexorablemente.

He rechazado las cosas que se me harán feliz, por deber, obligación o que se yo. Pero lo que más me duele, es que él a sufrido por mi causa, lo sé y aunque todos digan que no es real lo que siente, en el fondo de mi hace mucho que lo entiendo. En un principio supongo que ni yo misma creía que su cambio fuera sincero, y al enterarme que desde sexto había estado de nuestro lado, creí al igual que mis amigos que todo era una farsa, o que lo hacía por conveniencia. Todos hicimos una gran escándalo, que él traicionara a los suyos bueno, aquello era posible, pero que estuviera departe de nosotros, que se había pasado un año recogiendo información para la Orden, era algo increíble, definitivamente no podíamos aceptarlo.

Me empecé a preguntar que lo habría motivado a tomar la decisión de abandonar el lado oscuro, realmente no era algo previsible. Pequeños detalles me demostraron que algo muy fuerte ocurría dentro de Malfoy, parecía imposible pero mientras estábamos solos en dos ocasiones llegó a ser amable y una vez lo vi hacer el intento de decir algo galante, me sentí intrigada y mis sed por saber la verdad me invadió, pero mi atención fue desviada, el mundo mágico se venía abajo y lo demás dejo de tener importancia.

Luego llegaron todas las batallas, interminable lista, de encuentros entre mortífagos y aurores, y el caos fue reinante durante aproximadamente un mes. Todos esperábamos el momento del encuentro final, varias deserciones por parte de ambos bando se hicieron presentes y el miedo a confiar en quien no debíamos nos invadió, y él fue uno de los que cargó con aquel pánico. Nos comportamos bastante mal, no teniendo en cuanta el peligro por el que él atravesaba, y es otra de los tantos recuerdo que me carcomen el alma. Que egoísta llegué a ser, solo mis amigos eran importantes, nunca me preocupe por él, no me importo porque en aquellos momentos no imaginé que latiera dentro de aquel pálido pecho un corazón.

Pero después de todo tipo de intentos desesperados por encontrar soluciones, después de que pasamos todo tipo de calamidades, llegó el momento en que se encontraron, Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter. Todos rezábamos por la victoria, que angustia, por el futuro, por lo que quería, los peligros que sorteamos son francamente imposible de volver a revivir, no creo que mis fuerzas me alcancen para ello. Y Harry lo derrotó, y ahora suena tan fácil de decir, tanto sufrimiento por el que pasamos, mis amigos, mi mundo se colapsaba, todo para resumirse en la palabra "ganamos". Aún puedo recordar aquel lugar, todo cubierto por un aura de maldad, impregnado de un desagradable olor, las maldiciones volando de un lugar para otro, y él que se comportó como nadie nunca llegó a pensar que fuera posible, arriesgando su vida, por ayudar, suena casi imposible, y nunca llegué a creer que Harry lo admitiría, pero él le salvo la vida, y si Draco Malfoy no hubiera intervenido no hubiéramos "ganado".

En general salimos bastante bien, no hubo ninguna perdida lamentable en aquel encuentro de nuestro bando, y volvió a ser él quién sufrió, su padre había caído muerto. Volví a ser tan egoísta, dios mío, creo que merezco todo lo que me ha pasado, ¿Porque no fui y lo consolé o por lo menos le brinde mi apoyo? no, después de todo lo que había hecho, de sus interminables sacrificios, no pensé en él, sino en mi, en todos las ofensas que había sido blanco de su familia, y el odio pudo más que otro sentimiento. Otra razón por la que mi corazón se lamenta, fue tan fuerte después de eso, creo que percibí en sus ojos cierto dolor, y creo también que fue aquella la primara vez que sus iris grises me cautivaron, pero no todavía con la suficiente fuerza. La compasión fue sustituida por el orgullo, y me olvidé de la piedad.

En Hogwart todo volvió a la normalidad, continuamos con nuestro séptimo año, y la vida siguió su curso para todos.

Nunca se acerco después de que Dumbledore nos contó detalladamente todo lo que había pasado, creo que fue a partir de ese momento que me empecé a sentirme tan miserable. Supongo que desde aquel momento hicimos una especie de pacto, los enfrentamiento disminuyeron, aunque todo fue sin palabras, simplemente sabíamos que era lo que se debía hacer. Pero no hubo cambios en su forma de ser, siempre duro e inaccesible, excepto aquella vez que lo sorprendí mirándome, cuando vi reflejados en sus ojos una ternura y una luz, que llegó a asustarme.

Desde que nos nombraron premios anuales tuvimos que compartir mucho más seguido, compartíamos la sala común y su habitación estaba junto a la mí. Al principio me era imposible estar tres minutos seguidos junto a él, y todo me resultaba tan desagradable, sin embargo aquel aire de perfección al que en los últimos tiempos se le unía una infinita melancolía me hicieron comprender que en espacio de semanas ya casi me era imprescindible oír sus comentarios. Se me empezaba a hacer necesario aquel engreído pero tan impresionante Slytherin

Draco Malfoy ya no era el que solo vivía para la pureza de la sangre, esas palabras desaparecieron paulatinamente de su vocabulario. Su tema más común dejo de ser la oscuridad, y la superioridad de los mortifagos, y aunque a todos les resultaba inverosímil tenía una simple explicación, estaba madurando y dejando atrás todo él odio que le había inculcado, pero lo que de alguna forma dejo de creer. No les voy a decir que dejó de burlarse de todos, o que no seguía siendo un slytherin de pura sepa, a veces llegaba a ser muy cruel, y ni que decir con mis amigos, pero conmigo era distinto.

Lo odie desde mi primer curso en Hogwart, todo lo que hizo por destruirme había quedado guardado en mi memoria, porque me había dolido de una forma o de otra. Acumule demasiados sentimientos hacia él, todos llenos de un ansia de venganza, y creo que eso fue lo que precipitó que mi corazón sucumbiera. Y lo odié, si, con todo mi corazón hasta aquel día en que acepte que aquel no era el Draco Malfoy que yo conocía, que en algún momento había nacido uno nuevo, con la virtudes y defectos del anterior, pero con sentimientos, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado posible. Y si por el viejo mis emociones eran encontradas entonces por él nuevo no podía dejar de abrigar un latido muy fuerte, como él de una mujer a un hombre.

Mi corazón en aquellos momentos se hizo un torrente de sentimientos, todos encontrados y una fuerte lucha comenzó, una batalla que aún sostengo, y que me ha llevado a cometer los mayores errores, aquellos que nunca llegaré a perdonarme.

Ese día en que dijo con palabra lo que sus ojos me llevaban diciendo meses, ese día está clavado en lo más profundo de mí ser, porque fue el día más feliz y más triste de mi vida a la vez. Puedo recordar cada detalle, cada sentimiento que en mí provocó, la forma en que llegó hasta mi, con una actitud que cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiera catalogado de altiva y arrogante, pero yo que poco a poco llegué a comprenderlo, percibía el intenso fuego que debía arder en él, todo él orgullo que debía pisotear para confesar que yo, una leona de la casa de Grifffindor, una enemiga, una sangre sucia, era la dueña de su corazón. Y aquellas palabras dicha de una forma dura y pero con mucho sentimiento fueron todo lo que yo deseaba oír, ¿por que tenía que estar tan conciente que no debieron haberse dicho?, ¿por que temí a todo lo que pudiera suceder?

El fuego que llevaba encendido desde hacía mucho dentro de mi pero por temor no se manifestaba, fue salvajemente acrecentado, era como echarle leña a una hoguera, y las chispas que salían con solo un roce podrían llegar quemar. Ahora que lo pienso su mayor error fue darme tiempo, el no haber actuado, porque no impidió que mi cabeza se metiera, enfriando mi corazón.

Estábamos en el medio de un pasillo, pero parecíamos haber olvidado a todos, mi mundo solo giraba alrededor de las facciones, de cada detalle de su cara. La atracción que en mi provocaba y que parecería ser correspondida me llevaba a tener los deseo más insospechados, aquellos pensamientos que no creí con tanta fuerza pudieran llegar a mí. No se que hubiera pasado si no llegan a intervenir en ese momento, porque a juzgar por el rojo que teñía su cara, no parecía que nuestros anhelos fueron muy distantes.

Mis amigos hacía mucho que se mantenían al tanto de lo que sucedía, y cuando lo vieron acercarse a mí, tan de repente, supongo que debió ayudar la cara, que ambos manteníamos, se acercaron y me llevaron lejos, amenazándolo y pidiéndole que me dejara tranquila. Todo por suposiciones no quiero ni imaginar que hubieran hecho en aquellos momentos si lo hubieran oído. La culpa de lo que vino luego fue mía, creí que sí sabían, y cometí el error de dejar entrever algo de lo que me había dicho.

Como era de esperar, la reacción de Harry y Ron fue la de acabar con él, no solo físicamente que fue la primera idea "molerlo a palos, eso haremos, que se cree que es", sino también en los demás aspectos, porque después que ellos se encargaron de mostrar todos sus defectos y actos "negativos", no quedaban casi argumentos, o yo más bien no quise buscarlos. En ese momento no lo comprendí pero era natural, ellos no ayudarían en algo que no entendían, y dijeron lo que era de esperar, después de todo eran mis amigos, solo querían protegerme. No podían comprender que yo llegara a sentir algo por él, o tal vez si pero no lo duro que golpeaba mi pecho, simplemente no podía ser tan fuerte. Si supieran que lo peor ya había pasado, que ya estaba enamorada de él, todo tal vez sería distinto.

Me sometí una vez más, ante todos los conceptos impuestos por la sociedad, o mi universo, todas las diferencias que teníamos, todo el odio que en este mundo había hacia él. Era algo imposible y yo escogí, no luché.

Tuve que regresar a mi sala común, y ahí estaba él, exigiendo una respuesta a su pregunta, mi primer impulso fue obstaculizado por la razón, y la absurda y cobarde determinación que tomé, y la verdad al fin me comporté como cualquier cosa excepto una Griffindor.

Mi vida, mis amigos mis estudios, las personas que en general me rodeaban, todo lo antepuse a el latido de mi corazón, nadie ni yo misma rompería una rutina tan perfecta como la mía, por algo tan loco e incomprensible. Estuve muy cerca de decir otra cosa pero mi respuesta fue "no", y me dolió como si yo me hubiera clavado un puñal directo al corazón, podía casi sentir el frío metal penetrándome. Sin muchas explicaciones porque sabía que no tendría las fuerzas necesarias, porque al final ni yo misma comprendía que estaba haciendo. Le dije que no podía ser y él pues no se lo tomo muy bien, lógico.

Pero no me humilló, gritó u ofendió, ninguna variante y aquello fue lo peor, hubiera preferido aquella, tal vez sea masoquista pero un "sangre sucia" hubiera sido mejor que aquella mirada que como el hielo que llegó a quemarme. Solo se fue, con un semblante de derrota y perdida, había arriesgado todo, y yo no lo tomé en cuenta, ¿por que siempre tan recelosa, porque tengo tanto miedo a lo desconocido?

Y ahora que lo pienso lo odie, y lo odio por todo lo que me hace sufrir, pero y aunque parezca irónico hace mucho que lo perdone, yo lo he hecho aún más infeliz, me he comportado igual o peor que él, y todo por no ser lo suficiente sincera con todo fundamentalmente con mi corazón. ¿Quién hubiera pensado, que yo un Griffindor pudiera estar llorando en mi habitación por lo cobarde que llegue a ser ante los sentimientos de un Slytherin?

Y siguen quemando estás tontas lagrimas, que al parecer son la única forma que encuentro de ser sincera al menos conmigo, con estás lagrimas que salen de mi alma intentando borrar sus ojos grises de mi memoria, con un surco que solo consigue hundir más la fuerza y la melancolía con que aquella tarde me miraron.

**Fin del capitulo**

_Que les pareció, muy malo, muy triste, muy..... (Tal vez ponen "bueno, en mis mejores aspiraciones, miren que soy payasa)_

_El titulo, es decir el porque se llama así, bueno eso lo saben en el próximo capitulo, aunque en este capitulo se puede "apreciar", mas o menos._

_La historia no es muy larga, más bien muy corta, espero que les guste algo, y me lo dejen saber._

_Hasta la próxima_

**Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo.  
Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra,  
Nueve para los Hombre Mortales condenados a morir.  
Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro  
En la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras.  
Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos.  
Un Anillo para  
Encontrarlos,  
Un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos a las tinieblas  
En la Tierra de Mordor, donde se extienden las sombras y las tinieblas **

_ATTE:Lra_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_


	2. Mi vida: Draco Malfoy I

_Buenas a todas, realmente lamento la tardanza, lo primero decirles lo emocionada que estoy, hace poco que entre en el mundo del fanfictiom pero si no me equivoco _**19** _rr es una buena resp para un primer capi._

_Yo estaba muy dudosa de que les gustara, la verdad lo subí por "realización personal", no por otra cosa, y estoy muy feliz porque se han pasado personas muy_ **Importantes** _para mí, y personas que admiro mucho por su forma de escribir. _

_Así que me doy por satisfecha con esta historia, es más de lo que esperaba._

_Pero por la misma razón estoy un poco intranquila porque tengo miedo de poder decepcionar a alguien._

_Bueno dejo mis tonterías._

_**Respuesta a los rr**_

_**Galarwen: **Hey, el primero, siempre es el que más recuerdo,en cuanto te lo dije te pasaste, esos son gestos que aprecio mucho, de verdad. Lo de el por que del titulo, hasta ahora eres la única que me has comentado algo, parece que nadie más se fijo, no se. Pero para la parte que a ti te va a gustar falta un poco. Si me quedo triste, pero bueno, la verdad es que me vino una idea ala cabeza, y esto quedo. Chau, opiniones_

_**Cris:** te hace ilusión leerlo, pues que sabes como valoro tu opinión, y solo con me hallas puesto eso ya doy por exitoso el ff, jeje. Me encanto eso de melancólico, si creo que define el primer capi, y ejem se que dije que no sería así, pero también define el 2. Estoy requete happy 19 rr hasta ahora con un capi, la verdad pensé que no alcanzaría tantos, ahora lo que temo decepcionarlos pero hago lo que puedo. Acuérdate de ir directo a go, para saber que te parece, que estoy un poquitín nerviosa. Besos :) _

**_yoko white_**: _te gusto, gracias por dejar rr, aquí me tienes con la continuación, aunque no serán muchos capi, probablemente 5, espero tu opinión en este capi. Chau XP_

_**Paula- Malfoy:** Te gusta, a mi me gusta describir sentimientos, se nota eh, no se son cosas más profundas, ouy que maduro me salio eso, jeje. Pues aquí tienes un nuevo capi, yo que ando medio ocupada, y tengo que admitir media vagancia, por eso no lo subí antes, que me complico mucho, gracias por el apoyo que me brindas, y dime si este capi me quedo muy soso_

_Esto lo agrego antes de mandar el ff porque veo que me has mandado un rr nuevo, de verdad te pasas nada más que para ver si subí algo, es que eres de lo mejor de verdad, pues que estoy loca por conectarme a el msn pero es que no lo acabo de entender, si supieras como me pongo, odio cuando ago se traba de esa forma, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer (ahora tomo aire, cuanto hasta 10 y uf, ya estoy mejor, jeje). Oye lo de tu historia, mira vuelve a intentarlo si te dice que subió bien el documento, cuando vayas a "Chapter Manager", y sigas los pasos tiene que al final ponerte que la historia ha sido enviada, y que tienes que esperar 24 horas, prueba luego entrando a tu perfil a ver si te la pone. Acuérdate de que en cuanto la subas me mandas un rr asignado para yo leerla, y seguro que eres mucho mejor que yo, eh. Animo y besos_

_**Akira AkizukiReLoAd: **Te gustó, entonces ya soy feliz, verdad que es una imagen linda la de Draco tan destrozado, si te gusto ese capi te gustará este entonces porque… bueno lee y sabrás, jeje. Todavía no se bien cual será el final ( jeje si lo se pero no te lo puedo decir, no crees) si es triste ya se que te gustara y si no lo es pues entonces me dirás. Me dejas un rr en este capi, es que me encariño con la gente que me escribe rr. Otra cosa me leí tu historia de esta pareja, en estos días me paso y te dejo un rr, es que ando sin tiempo, chau. XP_

_**BB**: me quito el sombrero ante semejante seguidora de ff de la mejor pareja del mundo "D/hr", en serio que tus mensajes están en los mejores ff de ellos, y me alegro verte aquí. Por cierto, que como aquí esta la continuación me hiciste una promesa, así que directo a go, si, que te tomo la palabra, chau. _

_**Lakesys**: pero que honor que te pases, de verdad me encantan tus historias, significo mucho para mí que entraras, y más que tu opinión fuera favorable. Cuando vi el rr con tu nick, me puse hasta nerviosa, un detallazo de tu parte el pasarte y tan rápido, de verdad eternamente agradecida, ya sabes cuando incursionas en un genero diferente y más yo que hace poco escribo ff, pues que uno le preocupa mucho las opiniones que tengan de ti._

_Como verás aquí hay un giro en la forma de ser contada, y pues en el próximo habrá otro cambio. Es que parecía necesario para la historia aclarar los estados de ánimos de…, lee y veras, XP. Uhm sospecho que esa pregunta es por curiosidad hacia cierto **maravilloso** personaje, que ambas adoramos, un rubio **muy sexy**, me equivoco. Yo también tuve problema para mandar rr y la historia, parece que están cambiando algo, no se, anda medio raro. "con el pie en la vereda", jeje, no hay problema, que se lo que es eso. He visto en otros ff a lo que te refieres con largos, pero a mi me ha gustado mucho, de verdad que es un honor tenerte por aquí. Y acabo de ver que me has incluido en tus favoritos, ya eso es demasiado, uhy sin palabras, de verdad. Criticas, dime que tan malo te pareció el capi, que me encantara saber que piensas. Y ya, que si no te sigo poniendo hasta mañana, chau. _

_No espérate algo muy importante, pon en tus fic, cualquiera me pondrá contenta, estoy muy enganchada, ahora si, chau_

_**Monik. **Tu bebitaesta sentimental, te pásate y en cuanto te lo dije, con todo lo ocupada que estas, creo que te lo he dicho antes, pero a parte de que me encantan tus historias, decirte que esos detalles que tienes con nosotras tus bebas hacen que te aprecie mucho más.Estoy un poco triste por el fin del secuestro pero emocionada por como lo escribiste, de verdad que es increíble como una historia puede marcar un momento, y eso es para mí el Secuestro.Gracias, chau_

_**Gabi. **Mi querida amiga, gabi, ves cuando digo que puedo contar contigo a lo que me refiero, la verdad que antes decía que eso de hacer amigos por Internet no funcionaba, pues me retracto de mis palabras porque mira las amigas que e echo, de verdad que sabes que te quiero mucho, eh. Siento haber demorado tanto, creo que ya pronto me venías a coger por el cuello eh, pero es que me distraigo que leyendo ff, que nuevo sitios, el mismo foro, y bueno mi "vida social" (no mucho pero bueno), y la escuela que me ocupa mucho tiempo, entonces también súmale a eso la vagancia, y dos ff, pues que me llamo "súper lenta"._

_**Anniki**: uy, ya tengo remordimientos, que mala, eso no se hace, me he demorado más de lo que pensaba, pero es que he andado muy corta de tiempo. Espero que no te halla dado el ataque eh anniki porque sino por quien me enterare de las cosas de harry potter, eh, quien subirá el tópico del orgullo, y quién sigue vacaciones, eh. Mira ahora me siento muy mal, jeje. Verdad que ha estado muy triste, bueno prepárate a coger una cajita de pañuelos, porque este esta igual o peor( na mentira yo lo veo menos dramático, eh), pero espero de todo corazón que este también te guste_

_Y ana directo a go, eh, que estoy aquí nerviosa esperando por los rr ;) chau_

_**Miss guantanamera:** Gracias por pasarte, y de verdad te gusto, triste, entonces cumplí mi objetivo, y mira aquí tienes la continuación, no serán mucho capis, pero tendrá algunos más, espero tu opinión, ok. Otra cosa y tu nick, eres cubana?, digo es que me extrañó, es raro por estos lugares, me dices, chau_

_**Amy-ingrid**: gracias por pasarte, estoy loca por ver que haces con mi petición, y te gusta la historia, me dejas otro rr en este, si. Y veo, 5 ff eso si es trabajo, como lo logras, y más en Peticiones que son tantas las que te han llegado, yo estaría punto del colapso. Por cierto en camino a lograr tu sueño de los 100 rr, eh. Chau XD_

_**Pajaro-de-fuego.** Un placer pasarme por tu historia, que esta muy buena, como ya te dije me vas a tener hasta el final. Te gusta, me alegro, yo estaba un poco indecisa con subirla, y que es lo que te pasa?, estas igual que Herm, yo no "igual", pero, algo parecida, ya sabes problemas del "corazón", esos nunca faltan, eh. Mira que en este también hay muchos sentimientos, creo que demasiados tal ves. Bueno me dices, chau :D_

_**Alied**. Mira estoy toda sonrojada, que de verdad piensas que soy buena escribiendo, de verdad, bueno por lo menos me entretiene. Y ya puedo decir que logre mi objetivo, no dijiste que es malo, sino que me peleaste por decirlo, estoy orgullosa de esta historia, entonces, de verdad. Por cierto siempre me dices que si me acuerdo de ti, claro, te tengo muy presente, después de todo hace mucho que me dejas mensajes, primero en el foro y luego aquí, nunca te he preguntado como te llamas?_

_Sabes que eres la única que se fijo, o por lo menos me dijo algo del titulo, lo "aprecias", me alegro, que pronto lo descubriremos, y a cumplir tu promesa a poner rr, si, chau _

_**Fin de los rr**_

_**AVISOS**:_

_- lo primero decirles que los avisos del capi anterior se repiten, fundamentalmente esto sigue estando deprimente, creo que es mi estado de ánimo. Pero para aquellas que no les gusta el drama, este es menos (eso pienso yo)_

_- otra cosa, verán que en este capitulo cambia la perspectiva de la historia, era totalmente necesario, debía explicar muchas cosas. Espero eso sí que no sea muy cargado_

_-El capitulo a sido cortado en dos mitades, porque sino iba a ser demasiado largo, y me iba a demorar demasiado, si los deje en una parte un poco "UH", discúlpenme._

_**DECLAIMER:** Que más quisiera yo tener a (El hermoso, perfecto, buenísimo....) Draco (eso quiere decir Tom feltom también) para mi, o por lo menos ser la dueña de los miles de dólares que tiene jK, pero no todo es de ella. Sin demandas eh _

_Las dejo tranquila y a leer_

**Capitulo 2**- Mi vida: Draco Malfoy

Hoy he recibido una carta de mi madre, nunca la vi tan destrozada como ahora, me duelen sus palabras. La pérdida de mi padre la ha afectado demasiado, ha tenido que bajar de la nube en que vivía. Ha pasado por etapas bastante duras, después de todo lo quería y además su vida se ha venido a bajo y aunque trate de engañarme se como se siente. La he tratado de ayudar pero el dolor es demasiado y la entiendo, no quiero pensar en ello pero se que si todavía vive es por mí.

Mi padre no era un ejemplo de personas pero la quería, y supongo que a mi también, claro era un Malfoy y no le estaba permitido demostrarlo abiertamente. Y me dolió mucho perderlo, aunque la vida es irónica, a fin de cuenta mis decisiones precipitaron su muerte, yo no fui el culpable directo, lo sé, pero a veces no puedo dejar de pensar que tuve la culpa.

Puedo recordar perfectamente aquel día, fue muy duro, una prueba para los ideales que en poco tiempo crecían mí, fundamentalmente puso a prueba lo que sentía por ella, que tan fuerte eran. Después de todo el odio hacia Potter no murió, dejo de ser solo este sentimiento para juntársele, la envidia y el deseo por las cosas que el tenía, es decir "ella", por poder estar cerca sin ningún prejuicio, ser centro de su atención. Cosas con la que yo soñaba, y aunque alimentaba mis ilusiones sabía que nos serían posibles

Entonces cuando la vida del "héroe del mundo mágico" estuvo prácticamente en mis manos, decidí salvarlo, la puse por delante, su felicidad y bienestar pudieron más en mi corazón que el odio acumulado durante tanto tiempo hacia Potter.

Y si tenía alguna duda de lo que sentía todavía ese día todas desaparecieron, porque elegí el amor por ella.

En que momento Draco Malfoy dejo de odiar a la sangre sucia Granger, o esa es una pregunta con una respuesta difícil, muy difícil.

La verdad es que no podría asegurarlo, mi enseñanza estuvo dirigida o motivada por un objetivo, ser el digno descendiente Malfoy, aquel que no proporcionaría ningún tipo de escándalos o decepciones a su familia. Desde tiempos inmemoriales mi ancestros han luchado por la superioridad de la sangre, muchas cosas lo ha motivado, y definitivamente las quemas de brujos y la llamada inquisición por los muggles tuvieron mucho que ver. Demasiado odio durante generación, no se podría asegurar donde empezó, pero en nuestros libros quedan registrados pequeños episodios con los muggles, cosas que fueron acrecentándose y que han sido transmitidas por generaciones como la necesidad de expulsarlos de nuestro mundo, porque de cierto modo constituyen un gran peligro.

El miedo creo que ese es el principal motivo por el que los odiamos, el tiempo escondiéndose, luchando por sobrevivir, esas son cosas que marcan, no podemos dejar de pensar que en algún momento tomaran el control, y pretendemos evitarlo. Control, una palabra interesante, manejada con gran regularidad en mi mundo, una meta, que todo Malfoy debe tener.

Mi padre fue severo en ocasiones, pero no se me impuso creer en nada, más bien me indujo, me guió a través de sus propios preceptos, los que les fueron enseñados. Cuando solo conoces una verdad, y es en ella en la que las personas cercanas a ti creen, entonces tú la adoptas.

Son reglas, costumbre transmitidas de generación en generación, me enseñaron a odiar, a odiar todo lo que sus amigos y ella significaban, y yo pues la verdad no es que me molestara, ni ella , ni su casa, ni sus endemoniados amigos, tuvieron otro efecto sobre mi la primera vez que los vi que el deseado: odio.

Una gran enemistad surgió, y gracias a mi, que me complacía en ver como se molestaban, y ella principalmente con las cosas que decía. Realmente creía a mis once o doce años en todo lo que les decía, y nunca me arrepentía de haberle llamado sangre sucia u otros. No era muy conciente pero no me molestaba el daño que llegara a hacerles.

Se convirtió en una especie de antagonista para mí, por un lado su inteligencia y sabiduría y la forma que tenía de responderme que me dejaba totalmente paralizado. Una altivez que me llevaba a sentir algo entre rabia y molestia, porque una sangre sucia y leona no debían tener ninguna de esas características. Era la única persona ante la cual me sentía inferior, y eso me enfurecía.

Creo que lo primero que sucedió que llegó a conmocionarme en serio fue aquel día en tercer año, que me proporcionó una estruendosa bofetada, si que dolió y lo peor es que no reaccioné, ahora pienso que me la merecía, pero entonces llegó a molestarme inmensamente, para mí ella no tenía ningún derecho. Siendo sincero lo que realmente me incomodó fue el hecho de que no llego a ella una respuesta, nunca le pegaría a una mujer y menos si yo comencé el pleito, pero algo debí responder a aquello. Incluso puedo decir que estuve a punto de ofenderla, de comenzar un enfrentamiento y solo basto que mirara, sus ojos desprendían tantas cosas, tantas.

Me acobarde, olvide todo, me asustó como aquellos ojos podían más que los míos, podían con lo míos, lo que hasta ese momento nadie había podido. Lo que más me espanto fue lo increíblemente bellos que encontré sus temperamentales ojos. Y salí corriendo, huí de ellos y su dueña.

Fue la primera vez que aprecié a Hermione Granger, y tuve una pequeña muestra de la extraordinaria persona que tenía ante mí. Al diablo con los ojos azules o claros en cualquier modalidad, ese iris miel, me hizo ver una enorme cantidad de sentimientos, aquella viva contradicción, en la que no me alcanzaría a reflejar jamás, llegaron a mí con tal fuerza, que decidí que sería imposible encontrar algo tan sorprendentes en mi vida.

Mis primero pensamientos se resumen en esas palabras, me sobrepuse, así debía ser y decidí que no podía volver a pasar. Aquel pequeño flash que protagonizó Draco fue tomado y prohibido por mi lado Malfoy, permaneció sagradamente guardado, como un relicario al que volví en momentos desesperados, pero mantenido en todo momento prohibido para sacar cualquier conclusión.

La mantuve al margen, traté de no pensar en ella, pero me era imposible, viéndola pasar por mi lado, siempre tan altiva, con aquella belleza que comenzaba a destapar en ella, de una forma rara e inusual. Había quién la sobrepasaba en cuanto a belleza femenina, pero no podía evitar tenerla presente, en ella era todo diferente, pequeñas cosas que llamaban mi atención.

Si había sido insoportable hasta es momento decidí que la mejor forma de olvidar aquel día, de poder pensar en ella sin remordimiento era ser más cruel de lo que hasta ese momento. Fue entonces que empecé a estudiarla, comenzaba a ser mi principal objetivo, y me engañaba a mi mismo pensando que solo quería destruir a una sangre sucia, que por demás era amiga de el "magnifico" Harry Potter.

Que forma tan ilusa de engañarme a mi mismo adopte.

De los recuerdos que con más facilidad acuden a mi fue aquel día en cuarto, aquella fiesta que se realizó por el Torneo de lo Cuatro Magos, como sufrí, creo que fue cuando empecé a aceptar que mis sentimientos por ella eran muy diferentes a los que me gustaba admitir, que Granger me atraía de una forma desconcertante, "pero nada más" me repetía tratando de convecerme. Al verla con Krum entrando muy oronda al baile, me invadió una furia y un coraje enorme. Recuerdo perfectamente la preciosa túnica que traía puesta, se veía excepcionalmente bella, se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, y yo desde hacía mucho lo había notado.

Ni Fleur con todo sus efectos de veela podía hacer que desviara mi atención de ella, Pansy que me tenía mareado con todas sus vacías historias pareció darse cuenta y tuve que aparentar total indiferencia, adoptando toda una posición Malfoy, una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de estar en mi.

Se notaba que yo no era el único a quien los celos consumían, Weasley no podía disimular para nada su estado, eso sin contar las admiraciones que en todo el salón le eran dirigidas, creí que explotaría ahí mismo.

Pasé todo el año molestando con todos lo argumento que tenía al trío de los leones, tratando de aclararme, sin conseguirlo.

Que podría decir de mi quinto año en Hogwart, fue el año más loco, con muchos cambios. El primer día me recrimine de todas las formas posibles, porque después de pasarme todo el verano tratando de olvidarme de ella, me había propuesto evitarla y dejar de lado todas las boberías que se suponía no debía sentir, y que creen que fue lo primero que hice. La busque inconcientemente, como si encontrarla fuera lo único con importancia para mi, al verla mi corazón dio un giro impresionante, no me estaba permitido sentir así, no era posible, pero ahí estaba traicionado con el pensamientos todas las "tradiciones Malfoy".

Nada llegaba a trastornarme tanto como lo hacía ella, nada lograba penetrar en mi corazón excepto lo que tenía que ver con la leona. Busqué miles de explicaciones, sin hallar una respuesta verdadera, algo que lograra explicarme que era lo que me pasaba.

Se había vuelto una obsesión, conocía todos sus gestos, aptitudes, gustos, podía adelantarme a muchas de sus reacciones, y sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderme muy a menudo.

Los cambios que Umbridge trajo me permitieron estar más cerca de ella, lideraba a los Slytherin y usaba como arma todas las prerrogativas que se tenían conmigo, era la única forma que conocía para poder acercarme. Casi al final de curso, aquella vez que todos estuvieron en la oficina de la directora, los celos y la envidia me comían, todos eran un equipo, hasta el tonto de Longbottom lograba estar cerca de ella, no podría especificarlo, pero creo que aquel día acepté que sentía algo fuerte por ella.

Cuando me dieron la noticia de que mi padre era llevado a Azkaban me sentí terrible, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Era en verdad un mortifago. No voy a decir que yo no lo sospechaba, estaba prácticamente seguro, en los últimos tiempos mi padre ya ni pretendía mentirme como cuando era más pequeño, pero en el fondo de mi aunque todos pensarán lo contrario me trataba de engañar, no era una realidad que quisiera aceptar. Nunca me plantee en serio la idea de que aquel fuera mi destino, prefería creer que todo sería diferente.

Pero en algún momento la realidad tenía que golpearme, mi padre en Azkaban y mi madre solo pensaba en la forma de sacarlo, tuve que asumir las obligaciones de mi familia. Ese verano fue una gran transición para mi, deje de ser un niño y tuve que crecer, se pusieron en mis manos responsabilidades que me hicieron dejar de ser un "niño malcriado" como me empecé a llamar cada vez que recordaba los años anteriores.

Fue necesario replantearme todas las cosas que hasta ese momento había creído ciegamente, había dejado de ser un niño, no podía seguir comportándome como tal.

El día que mi padre fue liberado de la prisión por el señor oscuro presencié una escena que quedará grabada hasta el fin de mis días en mi memoria, y que nada podrá cambiarla. Había estado tan alegre planeando la fuga de mi padre, todos los detalles fueron preparados con antelación y todo salió bien. El Lucius Malfoy que yo siempre había visto cambió mucho en aquellos dos meses, se había destruido en tan poco tiempo, pero seguía conservando aquella mirada que yo tanto veneraba y admiraba, su porte aristocrático y todo su poder, seguía irradiando sobre el un aura que hasta mi llegaba a asustarme.

Fui tan feliz por él, por mi madre, incluso por mí. Como era lógico se había preparado una reunión en la que se presentaría mi padre para agradecer a Voldemort una especie de ceremonia en la que demostraba lealtad hacia su señor, y en la que estaría presente yo. Sabía que mi futuro ya estaba determinado, y que en algún momento se me adentraría en el círculo del señor oscuro.

No quería, pero era mi deber, y no pensaba negarme a cumplirlo. Mi familia, solo podía pensar en eso. Lo había aceptado, y asistí sin siquiera pensarlo, tanto analizar las cosas empezaba a hacerme mal. Me estaba desviando de los objetivos por los que se suponía que yo luchara.

Le debía lealtad a mi familia, a mi apellido, el pensar que por mi causa mi madre podría sufrir me llenaba de terror.

Todo transcurrió bastante normal, por lo menos como yo me lo habría imaginado, estaban los más cercanos al Lord, entre ellos también algunos de la nueva generación, de los que pronto se unirían, pude comprobar que casi todos era Slytherin, aunque habían algunas caras nuevas para mi.

Sin duda lo que más placer me causó durante toda la noche fue saber que la iniciación demoraría un poco, se necesitaban espías en Hogwart y era mejor no arriesgarse a que el viejo Dumbledore llegara a sospechar. En un momento determinado Voldemort (con el tiempo he perdido el miedo a ese maldito nombre) se dirigió a mi, aquello era un privilegio que todos reconocieron, me daba prácticamente el mando sobre todos los que se iniciarían, reafirmaba su confianza en los Malfoy y en mí, ratificando así mi mando sobre la casa de la Serpientes.

Pude sentir el orgullo que irradiaba mi padre, y el respeto con que todos nos miraban. Mi corazón se regocijó como el niño que ante una buena acción recibe un dulce, contentándome par mi supuesto poder.

Que estúpido he llegado a ser, que ingenuo, sí, como un niño y un dulce, no podría plantearlo mejor, porque aunque creía sujetar el mundo con mi mano, no llegaba a comportarme más que como un inocente niño

Pero nadie me preparó para lo que venía después.

Nadie me dijo, nadie me preparó para ver la barbaridad que cometieron con aquella muchacha.

Su rostro me persigue en las noches, me recuerda y recrimina, pero aunque sea contraproducente me ayuda a saber porque escogí este camino.

Nadie se dio cuanta del horror del que era preso por una simple razón, la mascara Malfoy cayó sobre mí. No porque yo así lo deseara, sino porque me paralicé, de tal modo que no lograba centrar una sola idea ante aquel grotesco espectáculo, asumo que por inercia adopte la ya tan entrenada posición.

"Por ser una sangre sucia, se lo merece", me dijeron más tarde, no recuerdo en que momento, pero se que fue mi padre, aquel fue el principio de una serie de desilusiones, que guiarían mi destino.

Me pregunte si yo permitiría que le hicieran lo mismo a la persona que se mantenía con mucha fuerza en mis pensamientos. Era justo que por ideas tan tontas como las de la sangre muriera una persona con tanta vivacidad, inteligencia y vida. Que terminara como aquella muchacha, tirada en un rincón, llena de sangre, sin siquiera un entierro digno, olvidada por el mundo…

Por sobre todas las cosas me pregunte si yo sería capaz de hacerle algo a ella por una razón tan, tan…

Me di cuanta que no creía en todas esas cosa, caía ante mi una venda que durante muchos años tapo mis ojos, se desprendía poco a poco, pero dejando ver verdades que lograban espantarme. Y la respuesta a mi pregunta no es ni siquiera necesaria.

Todo aquel verano fue una gran confusión, mi padre no veía las grandes sacudidas de que era preso mi corazón, mi mente y mi corazón me jugaban malas pasadas, todo yo era un gran desorden, mis prioridades eran para mi todo un lío, mis pensamientos parecían no querer obedecerme, llevándome a pensar constantemente en Hermione.

Al recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada mi cabeza, esta me jugaba malas pasadas haciendo que volara hacia momentos en hogwart, reviviendo instantes junto a ella.

Maldita sangre sucia, necia gryffindor, ratón de biblioteca, ya ni el hecho de repetir para mí todos mis gastadas ofendas hacía que me olvidara de ella, no lograba convencerme. Mi mente me jugaba extrañas pasadas, por cada ofensa nacían nuevos halagos, haciéndola ver como el ser más bello de la tierra.

Todo estaba tan confuso, era como niebla que se cernía sobre todo pensamiento sensato.

Y solo bastó que la viera, solo llegue a tenerla cerca y todo miedo o confusión desapareció, sabía que tenía que hacer.

Después de que los primeros rayos del sol alumbraran Hogwart, durante mi segundo día en ella, me encontraba yo en el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore, confiando por mi vida a aquel "viejo chiflado" (aunque tengo que admitir que es sin duda el mejor mago), convirtiéndome en el doble espía, ayudando al lado "bueno". Por una leona que dormía conversaba tranquilamente con sus amigos, mis enemigos, sin darse cuanta que yo había sucumbido a sus encantos, que arriesgaba mi vida por lo que sentía

Por ella, ella…

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_Se me hacía muy necesario poner los pensamientos de draco, y tendrán más para quien le guste._

_He calculado que el fic tendrá 5 capi, la primera intención fue de un capitulo (que no es el que ya leyeron)_

_Pero cuando me senté en la maquina empecé a escribir y bueno salió esto y pensé en tres capi, pero al final bueno llegan a 5, pero no pienso hacer más, porque no tendría ninguna gracia._

_Espero que me tengan paciencia porque tengo otro fic, y estoy un poco ocupada y bueno el tiempo no me acompaña, que más daría yo porque el día tuviera aunque fuera 25 horas, y fundamentalmente que yo dejara de ser **tan tan vaga,** jeje_

_Les gustó no les gustó, ni una cosa ni la otra,_

_Pues vaya directo al botón al final de la página y den un clic en "go", **manden un rr** dando su opinión._

_Si leyeron mi comentarios al principio verán que estoy muy necesitada de ellos, si me tiran tomatazos yo lo aguanto, pero algo plis._

_Los dejo con esta canción que me encanta y le viene muy bien al fic_

**Simple Plan- Welcome to my life**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

Chorus

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

With no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

Chorus

No one ever lied straight to your face

No one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

Never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like what it's like

Chorus

Welcome to my life x3

**Español**

Alguna vez te has sentido deprimido?

Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar?

Como si no pertenecieras a ese lugar.

Y nadie te puede entender.

Alguna vez te has querido escapar?

Te has encerrado en tu cuarto

Con el radio encendido a todo volumen?

Que nadie escucha que estás gritando

no, tu no sabes como es eso?

Cuando nada párese que marcha bien

Tú no sabes como es ser yo

Coro

Ser herido

Sentirse perdido

Quedarse afuera en la oscuridad

Ser menospreciado cuando estás deprimido

Sentir que eres hundido cada vez más, estar en la orilla,

Cuando no hay nadie para salvarte, no tú no sabes como es eso.

Bienvenido a mi vida

Quieres ser alguien mas?

Estás harto de sentirte excluido?

Estás desesperado de encontrar algo más antes

Que tu vida termine?

Estás atorado dentro de un mundo al que odias?

Estás harto de todos alrededor con la gran sonrisa falsa

Y las tontas mentiras pero de muy dentro de ti estás sangrando.

No tú no sabes como es eso

Cuando nada parece estar bien

Tú no sabes como es ser yo

Coro

Bienvenido a mi vida

Nunca nadie te ha mentido en tu cara

Y nadie ha apuñalado a tus espaldas

Tu tal vez piensas que soy feliz

Pero yo no voy a estar bien

Siempre todos te dieron lo que querías

Tú nunca tuviste que trabajar siempre estuvo ahí

Tú no sabes como es como es

Coro

Bienvenido a mi vida x3

_ATTE: Lara_

_Miembro de la Orden draconiana_

_PD1: Manden rr_

_PD2: Que en total ya voy por 17 Pág. en Word, chau ;)_


	3. Mi vida: Draco Malfoy II

_Me he demorado pero menos de lo que creía. Primer capitulo del 2005. _

_Llegamos a 38 rr con el 2 capi,_

_¿Que creen mi meta con este ff es llegar a los 100, será posible?_

_Pues ayer he salido de mi prueba, y me he puesto a escribir para ponérselos hoy, me he apurado porque mañana no voy a poder, y quería asegurarme de subirlo._

_Quisiera que me dijeran que tal quedo, porque con el apuro creo que pierde un poco de calidad_

**Respuesta a rr**

**Anniki: **_Pues aquí está, espero que cuando termines de leerlo me digas como en el anterior que ha valido la pena esperar pero que si no lo crees dímelo, la verdad para mejorar y eso eh. Bueno, sabes que el tuyo fue el primer rr, jeje, gracias. Quise hacer una diferencia entre los sentimientos de Draco y herm, pero no se, es un poco difícil, y más este capi que lo he hecho, de corretaje, jeje, me gustaría que me dijeras si no me fui mucho de tono. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, pero son muchas presiones, a parte de que me dan bajones, y en ellos no tengo ganas de escribir. Bueno, rr, chau_

**Gabi: **_Buenas para la cumpleañera, y que tal todo, yo bien. Te gusto el capi anterior, espero que no te deprima mucho este, jeje. Y que crees, como me ha quedado? Yo que me alegro mucho de contar contigo, con todas ustedes que son realmente de lo mejor. Ya sabes todos esos prejuicios que hay por ahí de Internet, ni te imaginas las boberías que dicen, y bueno que yo creí que para hacer amigos no valía, idea completamente equivocada. Gracias en verdad crees que tengo talento, bueno hago lo que puedo, jeje. Nos vemos por ahí, chua y rr._

**Nimi: **_jeje, pues aquí seguí como me lo pediste. Felicidad por lo 14 años, jeje Gracias por el apoyo, y en el foro que no te dejas de pasar linda, no sabes como te lo agradezco, que el tópico a veces se pierde, y nada más, me dejas un rr plis. Chau _

**Cris: **_pues yo con todos los fic que me gusta hago lo mismo, espero a estar tranquila y me siento a leerlo, así que no hay problema, yo contenta con que llegue el rr. _

_Yo contenta con que de verdad pienses que tengo 2un don para escribir", no sabes como reconforta oir esas cosas de la gente que te lee, jeje. _

_Creo que es era le miedo que tenía de subir este ff, que como quiera que sea tiene que haber una diferencia entre el primero, por lo menos eso creo yo, pero parece que no me ha ido tan mal, jeje._

_Pues la intención, es que draco debe ser mas duro que Herm, no es lo mismo el sufrimiento de uno que el otro, me gustaría que me dijeras que tal lo hago, y en este capi._

_Mensajes largo, sip, no te cortes que a mi me encanta, jeje. Besos_

**Lady Lathenia: **_pues como estás linda, depresivo, bueno esa es la intención, vuelco en este ff mi parte depre, jeje, se nota. Yo me pongo bastante irritante y sensible, y bueno creo que ha todas nos pasa, yo sinceramente tampoco he encontrado a un Draco malfoy, aunque si he creído encontrarlo y por eso he sufrido un poco, pero pienso que me llegara y eso es lo que me anima, porque si no yo ya estaría muy triste, pero creo realmente que existe el amor, así que espero que me toque. A tu pregunta ya te respondí, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, este ff va hacia el futuro, no hacia el pasado. Bueno, mira que estuviste mucho tiempo fuera así que espero con ansias un nuevo rr, sip.chau Lady_

**Alied: **_Pues sip, me haces ponerme sonrojadita, pero para que mentirte también me da mucho animo las cosas que me pones, jeje. Pues sip ya nos quedan como 2 capi, aunque sinceramente del último capi no he escrito ni una línea, lo tengo todo en mi cabecita, pronto lo hago, jeje._

_Decirte que ya entras en la lista de la gente que espero su rr con ansias, segura de que llegaras, no importa cuando, y decirte claro lo muy importante que son para mi tus opiniones, punto fijo, eh, es como te acostumbras a tener críticos, así que plis, plis opiniones, jeje_

_No, no te obligo a que hagas los rr, todos lo largo que quieras, fíjate no te lo pido, te lo ordeno, no sabes como me pone que me pongas que me molestas, yo disfruto leyendo todas las opiniones, y me encanta leerlos, aunque sean de cualquier cosa, jeje_

_Yo había oído mencionar varias veces fanfiction y fue Galarwen, quien me dio la dire y varias recomendaciones, da ahí empecé a devorar todos los ff de D/Hr, saltando de una a la otra por los profile de las autora y eso. En mi perfil tengo alguno de los que he leído, porque la cifra los triplica, ya los he visto casi todos de esta Pág., ahora estoy leyendo algunos de los merodeadores que son lo otro que me gusta leer._

_Jeje, me encanta tu forma, me presento, jeje_

_A ver tengo 16 (pronto a cumplir los 17, eso ya lo sabes, jeje) soy Tauro igual que tú, soy cubana, si muy raro. Eres mexicana?, pensé que eras española, jeje. Me gusta nubia, muy bonito, ese nombre se usaba en el Egipto antiguo. _

_Quieres saber mi nombre, uh, eres la primera que me lo pregunta, en Internet siempre uso Lara, pero si quieres te lo digo, pero te aviso, que parte de que no me gusta mucho (jeje) y que es muy raro._

_Esa canción de simple Plan me encanta, yo ando sufriendo, porque el 26 dan un concierto en España, y yo aquí, pero bueno, me conformo con verlo después. Esa canción tiene un video precioso, yo lo tengo en la compu y no paro de verlo, te aconsejo que trates de bajarla, porque en mi opinión no te vas a arrepentir, tiene un juego de la guitarra con la batería muy bueno, me encanta_

_Y por ultimo, no te vayas sin dejarme un rr_

**Pájaro de Fuego: **_No, no, estoy en desacuerdo, como que no produce nada bueno, a mi realmente me parece muy bueno lo que escribes, tu fic me gusta mucho, así que no digas esas cosas, eh. Yo que trato de ponerlo todo menos enredado de cómo viene a mi mente, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer resulta todavía muy cargado. Me gusta utilizar metáforas, le da un tono especial, si fuera por mi utilizaría muchas más. Bueno, espero opiniones de este capi, sip, chau._

**Paula Malfoy: **_Como esta mi asesina preferida, jeje, viste no se me ha olvidado.__Viva, me encantan tus rr, tres en este capi, eres genial, de veras que si, no se que haría si no tuviera a personas tan maravillosas conmigo. Tu ff va uy bien, que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo momento. Por cierto lo del foro, que se me había pasado, jeje, ahorita trato de abrirte la cuenta, y luego te aviso, okay. Como prometí aquí esta el capi, sip, un rr para saber que te pareció. Ya nos hablamos linda, por cierto, mi msn parece que no tiene arreglo, y mi técnico que me anda dando vueltas y no aparece, estoy pensando descargar el de yahoo, a ver si funciona. chau_

**Monik: **_Mira tu si que me has hecho sonrojarme, pero ya te dije en el foro lo que pensaba. A mi que a veces lo que más me cuesta es empezar una historia, después todo fluye, pero me cuesta mucho el principio. Y más si son solo producto de mi imaginación, porque en los ff uno juega con los personajes creados, es un poco más fácil., pero bueno. Yo que si tu dices que lo hago bien, me doy por gratificada, opinión con más categoría que la tuya son difíciles, porque sabes que te considero una gran escritora._

_A mi me encanta leer, de veras, por cierto en el foro habías dicho que te inspiraste de una novela de Isabel Allende, bueno siempre me han hablado de ella, y es una de las autoras que me queda la espinita de haber leído hasta ahora. Que libro me recomendarías de ella, en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre quisiera leerlo, me han hablado mucho de la Casa de los Espíritus, que me recomiendas._

_Espero que todo este mejor, y contenta sip. Sabes una de las razones por las que me he puesto a escribir hasta terminarlo fue por ti, que me lo habías pedido y pensé que te gustaría leerlo al fin. Por cierto, un rr antes irte okay, chau linda_

**Anaia: **_Buenas, bienvenida, te gusto, que bueno, espero que me repitas un rr en este capi, sip, bueno te espero. Chau, besos_

**kayra: **_Bienvenida, parece que sirvió para algo la publicidad en el foro, yo pensé que no, jeje. Si la intención es triste, pero bueno. No se bien como avisarte pero lo pondré en el foro, porque no me dijiste un tópico en especifico, pero bueno, me dejas un rr para saber, jeje. besos_

**Narcisa: **_Si me encanta el fic que escribes con Dakota, mira me pase por tu ff y te deje un post avisándote como había prometido. Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Pues esperar un rr en este capi también, jeje, es que son muy importante, eso va para las dos, eh. Si yo también lamento que sean tan pocos capitulo, pero bueno, inicialmente iban a ser menos.Besos_

**Miss nerd**_: Ah, pues ya veo, jeje, me gustan tus nick, jeje. así que escritora profesional, jeje, bueno intento hacer lo mejor, pero esto es lo que sale. Mira aquí te dejo el capi, me dejas un rr, que yo he cumplido, y te podes pasar por mi otro ff, para saber tu opinión. chau_

**Venix: **_Bueno como te dije en el otro ff, tratare de pasarme pronto por el sitio, pero es que ando sin mucho tiempo. Gracias por avisarme, espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Besos_

**Lanier: **_bienvenido(a), te gusto tanto, jeje, pues yo contenta oír opiniones, la verdad es que si, en muy pocos fic, creo que ninguno, he visto la parte humana de la familia malfoy, siempre a uno de los dos lo ponen como malo malísimo. A me encantan los Malfoy, y tengo varias teoría, quise poner esta en practica, y sabes que nadie más me había dicho algo de eso. Tenemos punto en común, porque yo vaga a morirme, y para publicar más todavía. Por que cuando no estoy ocupada con las cosas de la escuela y eso, que tengo algún momento libre me pongo a tontear. Me encanta leer, y paso mucho tiempo leyendo, así que a veces bueno, tengo que escribir, y me pongo a leer un libro, o fic que lo hay muy buenos por aquí. Pero había prometido subir este capi, así que aquí esta. Me he apurado un poquito, así que espero que no me haya quedado muy flojo, me dices. Espero un rr, chau_

**Dedicatoria:**

Este capi va dedicado a dos personitas muy especiales, que cumplieron 14 años la semana anterior, de su hermanita mayor (que tal suena, jeje), para **Nimi** y **Gabi.**

**Avisos: **_Se repiten las mismas de los capítulos anteriores _

_Este capitulo, lo he escrito oyendo una y otra vez un magnifico instrumental, de_

_Apocalíptica, que solo lleva violines y guitarra acústica y eléctrica, realmente precioso. _

**Declaimer: **_Bueno, los personajes son de la asombrosa J.K, que me tiene en vilo esperando el nuevo libro. La depre si es mía, que le vamos a hacer, jeje_

_A leer_

**Capitulo 3- **Mi vida: Draco Malfoy II

Frío e indiferente, todo un slytherin, solían decirme, aún lo hacen, por supuesto, nunca he dejado de serlo, me siento orgulloso de mi casa y de mis glaciales ojos grises, me divierto causando el pánico entre algunos mientras los miro y les marco una especie de líneas, me hace sentirme superior, no he dejado de ser un Malfoy, pero llegué a tener una cualidad que no estaba prevista, me volví sensible. Eso no quiere decir que me haya vuelto un débil o un total sentimental, pero tengo un punto débil, que me hace retroceder y me ha llevado a hacer las mayores tonterías, y desgraciadamente se llama "Hermione Granger"

La noche furiosa me lleva mis recuerdos, el pique furioso del agua sobre mi ventana, gota tras gotas, llevándome, envolviéndome con su sonido en un aura misteriosa que me transporta a mi pasado, ese que trato de olvidar.

Me levanto y voy hacia la ventana, lo único que deseo es que dejen de perseguirme estos deseos inútiles que me consumen. Observo en el cristal la acumulación de la lluvia que danza ante mis ojos sin tomar un sentido específico, la furia que la tormenta ha desatado lo revuelve todo a su paso.

Y el horizonte deja ver un rayo que irrumpe en la monotonía de la lluvia resonando sobre mí, recordándome aquella noche que marco mi camino.

Imágenes que se agolpan sobre mí

Ese día, fui tan iluso. Cuando empecé luchar por lo que ella creía, no, todavía no luchaba por ella. Era una ilusión, solo mía, y no compartida. Pero me mantuve firme en la decisión que había tomado, todo el sexto año, pretendiendo, engañado, pero feliz porque era por ella.

Para mí estaba perfectamente claro ya lo que sentía, no voy a negar que en ocasiones me planteara lo errado de mi comportamiento, pero al verla, tan orgullosa, luchando por sus amigos, siempre luchando, todas mis dudas se esfumaban. Se convirtió en mi paradigma, un modelo de perfección en el que no dejaba de pensar, pero todavía era dueño de mis actos, y mi conciencia me decía a gritos lo imposible de nuestra relación, así que me mantenía a completa distancia.

Fueron momento duros, en los que sobre todo me sentí muy solo. Engañar a todos, fue la premisa en mi vida durante aquel año, a mis "amigos", realmente no me importaba mucho sacarles información y jugar con ellos, en ambos bandos. Nunca en verdad ningún slytherin llego a representar nada para mí.

Mentir, sí, me enseño a mentir, y el nunca hubiera dudado de que yo le mintiera, mi padre nunca fue tan iluso, pero constaba conmigo, y me dolía traicionarlo, a mi familia, y sobre todo a mi madre, en aquel período solo la imagen de ella, su dulce sonrisa, solo eso me daba fuerza.

Un año, casi un año, fue realmente terrible, arriesgar mi vida luchando por algo y sabiendo que no tenía la más mínima esperanza, no es algo que yo haría en condiciones normales.

¿Cómo se enteró, y sus amigos? Dumbledore dijo que era necesario, las cosas se ponía muy tensas en aquellos momentos, y era lo más lógico que como parte de la Orden estuvieran al tanto. De sus amigos no me extrañaron sus reacciones, todas muy previsibles. La de ella, no voy a negar que también lo era, pero yo cegado por mis expectativas, creí que sería diferente, no, ella fue la que más critico y negó la veracidad de mis acciones. Me sentí traicionado, pero al final el traidor era yo, después de que mi cólera paso, no tarde en aceptarlo,

Pero repentinamente ella pareció tomar algún interés en mis acciones, lo que mantuvo bastante extrañado. Se sobrevino, un juego de miradas y juegos entre ambos, aunque todos de manera inconciente. Creí tener alguna posibilidad y trate de ser más amable, claro sin hacer peligrar la imagen que debía mantener. Era una mera complicidad. Pero todo acabo.

Me volvía a ver como el slytherin que para ella represento, las batallas y enfrentamientos se hacía cada vez más intensas, más despiadadas, las cosas se empezaban a ver tal y como eran, este ambiente la hizo comportarse de nuevo como antes. Fueron momentos muy crueles, y las muertes que se dieron, con las deserciones de ambos lados, los hizo a todos llevar a sospechar de mí.

Aquello me hacía rabiar, solo pude contar con el apoyo de mi padrino, Severus. Él pese a todo se ha mantenido apoyando, mis decisiones, y a estado hasta ahora en los momento más difíciles, todos esos en lo que ella no ha estado.

Más de una vez me ha tratado de convencer de lo estúpido de mis sentimientos, creo que lo que más le duele es que se repita la historia, sé que el vivió algo muy parecido, y tuvo el mismo destino que al parecer tengo yo, solo que ella murió. Después de todo me respeta, fue el único que aparte de Dumbledore me ha creído sincero.

¿En que momento se dio cuenta mi padrino de el por qué de mi cambio?, en el final, aquel día fatal, del que tengo grabado dos recuerdos, la mirada de mi padre al morir, sus ojos dilatados por el dolor y el descubrimiento de mi traición, su cuerpo aristocrático tendido sobre mis rodillas, soportando estoicamente hasta los últimos momentos, la sangre corriendo entre mis manos mientras otros festejaban, sus ultimas palabras, dirigidas a mi madre y aunque parezca inaudito, su perdón para mí.

Me duele recordarlo, una fuerte punzada se refugia en mi pecho, pero más aun mi otro recuerdo, porque Hermione Granger después de todo no estuvo junto a mí cuando más la necesite, y si que la necesite. Creo que se percato porque el dolor que sentía solo lo reflejé en una mirada que dirigí a ella, pero que no obtuvo respuesta, sino un silencio y una lejanía que aumento mi sufrimiento.

Tonto, tonto, una vez más, porque a pesar de todo volví a perdonarla dentro de mí, si es que llegue a pensar lo contrario, ella a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi centro.

Conté de nuevo con Severus, posiblemente no lo hubiera soportado, todo aquello, y lo peor ver a mi madre derrumbándose ante mí, y sin yo poder impedirlo. Ya no queda nada de aquella bella mujer, tan distinguida y excepcional, aquella que tenía muchos fallas, pero que estaba siempre para mí.

Ahí sobre el sofá esta la carta que me ha mandado, la he dejado porque no me creo con fuerza para leerla completa, en cada frase se esconden los sentimientos de mi madre, y ninguno me hace sentir bien.

Cuando termine este año en Hogwart voy a vivir con ella, y trataré de que se sienta mejor. Volveremos a ser una familia, tratare porque ella lo necesita.

Ya no falta mucho para que termine, así que…

Se termina el 7 año en Hogwart, quien lo diría. Cuando lo comencé, no tenía ninguna expectativa, todo estaba totalmente de cabeza y yo sentía que era imposible encontrar un lugar correcto para mí.

Los slytherin terminaron por aceptar mis aptos, porque como quiera que sea yo domino demasiados campos, y no pueden ignorar la fortuna que me pertenece, demasiadas ambiciones y codicias se esconden en ellos, así que los más inteligentes y por tanto los más dominantes, concluyeron devolviéndome mi puesto de Rey de Slytherin. Nada que me devuelva mis ganas de vivir, realmente solo es una parte más de los "intereses de la familia".

Mis ofensas hacia el trío disminuyeron, fundamentalmente hacia ella, no me quedaba fuerzas para enfrentarla. Aunque me divertía a veces con sus amigos, fundamentalmente con el pelirrojo, al que hacía rabiar de vez en cuando, recordando tiempos pasados.

Más de una vez me sorprendió mirándole con otros ojos, y es que aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo. Ella yo no solo constituía mi obsesión, era parte de mí. Cada día al llegar necesitaba mirar hacia su mesa, saber que ella estaba bien, apacible, riendo o simplemente tomando su desayuno habitual. Todo lo que hacía era novedoso e interesante, mi padrino llegó a decirme una vez que yo lo que estaba era totalmente loco, porque el no veía nada de lo que yo decía. Pero es que hasta la forma en como se sienta leer en la biblioteca, cómo arquea sus manos para pasar de hoja, todo me hace desear acercarme y decirle tantas cosas, tantas…

Solo después que nos nombraron premios anuales, mi vida llego a tener algún sentido, el poder estar cerca de ella, hablarle. Al principio incluso a mi me costo trabajo adaptarme, somos tan distintos, y ella llegaba a exasperarme, generalmente por un motivo y es que ella parecía no notar mis sentimientos.

Fue un acercamiento lento, una amistad forjada poco a poco, nos entendíamos tan bien, siempre con un poco de distancia, tratando de ser yo mismo, y al final sin otra intención que estar cerca de ella. Nuestros ojos chocaban y nos inmiscuíamos en batallas de palabras que terminaban en el mutuo entendimiento. Hablábamos, aunque cualquiera me tildaría de loco, ella llegaba a tener las conversaciones más interesantes conmigo. Pasábamos las tardes intercambiando ideas y opiniones, y a veces me traicionaban mis sentimientos, pero trataba siempre de no manifestarlo.

Fueron momentos intensos, que disfrute sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, sin ver que el mundo se extrañaba de mí y de nuestra amistad, sin ver que mis ansias de felicidad nublaban mi vista, impidiendo ver que yo dirigía mis pasos inconciente hacia el abismo. Dicen que el amor es ciego, que ciego fui, como mi amor llegó a llenarme de nuevas esperanzas hasta llegar a creer que sería posible lo nuestro.

Mientras conversábamos una de esas tardes percibí un brillo en sus ojos, que me hicieron creer que tal vez ella…

Cuando sin querer toque su espalda, y sentí aquel calambre trate de controlarme, pero lo que realmente me llamo la intención es que en su rostro se reflejaba lo mismo que en él mío.

¿Sería posible que sintiera igual que yo? No pensé en ningún momento en las diferencias de sangre, de casa, o de valores, nada me importó. El simple hecho de que ella pudiera ansiar que yo la acariciara o estar entre mis brazos, todo lo que yo ansiaba, me hizo volar a las nubes y tome la decisión de intentarlo.

Ella se dirigió a buscar unos papeles que había olvidado, yo en cuestión de minutos decidí buscarla, camine hacia aquel maldito pasillo. Me adelante hacia ella, y le pedí, tragándome mi orgullo, le dije lo que sentía dejando de lado todo, le pedí...

Como odio pasar por ese pasillo, porque me hace revivir, el fuego en sus ojos, como nos convertimos en uno solo, acercándonos cada vez más, como solo la veía a ella y su respuesta.

Malditos sus amigos, maldito todo lo que nos separa, que hubiera pasado si yo lo hubiera hecho todo con más calma o si al contrario simplemente la hubiera agarrado y…

Pero no, todo al revés de cómo debí haberlo echo. Se la llevaron de mí, la alejaron, y con ella mi inocente intención.

Seguí pensando que tal ves, habría alguna posibilidad, alguna…

La espere con paciencia en al sala común, con un resto de ilusión, y no puedo olvidar como me dijo aquellas palabras "no"

Me fui, no podría permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma habitación, toda la realidad caía de nuevo sobre mí, pasada y aplastante, ni siquiera mi mascara pudo caer, demasiado difícil para mí ocultar de ella mis emociones. Derrotado, solo derrotado, nada más que eso. Cosas que martillean incesantes mi cabeza, constantemente, porque tantas cosas están sin respuestas.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a mi?, no dejo de preguntármelo.

La noche que se extiende ante mis ojos me devuelve a mi presente, retratado en ella

¿Y mi futuro?

Cesará el trueno, y tal vez la oscuridad dejara de ser el motivo principal en algunas horas. Pero para mi no habrán estrellas que iluminen el cielo, no podré esperar un arco iris luego de la tormenta, porque ella no estará para mí.

¿Por qué siempre todo lo asumo tan conciente? A veces quisiera ser ciego, y poder tener esperanzas…

¿Por qué sufro aún después de tanto tiempo? ¿No podría pasar de moda para mí, olvidar este "capricho"?

Es de las pocas cosas a las que puedo darme respuesta, se que no es un capricho, no vale la pena engañarme.

Es la dueña de aquello que me lleva a transformarme hasta niveles desconocidos, ella es la dueña del más sagrado hechizo, es la dueña de mi amor.

Una lágrima maldita pelea por escapar de mí, y lucho porque no suceda, debo aguantar, tengo que hacerlo.

Es otra de las tantas tradiciones de mi familia, no debemos llorar, y no es por ser machistas, no, porque la regla persigue también a las mujeres Malfoy. Tiene otra explicación, nos hace débil ante el mundo, y eso es algo que los nosotros no debemos ni podemos permitirnos, demasiados enemigos.

Parece mentira que después de acabar con tantas cosas en mi familia y romper tantas tradiciones siga pensando así. Esa son reglas que aunque quiera no puedo romper, demasiado tiempo enclavadas en mi mente, no es fácil borrarlas.

Además porque engañarme, tengo una imagen que no me conviene perder, mi situación no es fácil. Estoy solo, mis jóvenes hombros llevan el peso de un centenario apellido y una inmensa fortuna, aunque se piense lo contrario solo aumenta mi vacío.

Al final la mejor conclusión es que aún después de tanto dolor no sé como llorar. Nunca aprendí y este no es el momento, no solucionara nada, es algo que entiendo, yo elegí mi camino.

Que daría yo porque nunca me hubieran pasado estás cosas, agradezco que haya abierto los ojos ante verdades que se me ocultaban, no podía por siempre estar indiferente a las verdades de mi mundo, y estoy seguro del camino que escogí, estoy seguro de que es el correcto. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme el porque fue de esta forma, si he sufrido a sido por mi, lo acepto, por mis errores, y lo peor es que no se me está permitido arrepentirme, pero no logro entender porque ella tuvo que ser el lazo, el motivo pudo ser cualquier otra cosa, y yo escogí a quién no me puede hacer feliz. Estoy destinado a cargar durante toda mi vida con el hecho de que mi corazón no permaneció en el lugar que debía, que se lo entregue a quién no podía.

Ciertamente, al final nunca perteneceré a ninguno de los dos bandos. Admiten que yo los ayude, y que sin mi no hubieran podido obtener su tan ansiada "paz". Potter incluso hizo una especie de tregua, me agradeció, y tenemos más deferencias el uno con el otro desde ese momento, pero de ahí a admitirme, a perdonarme o dejar que me "redima", debo seguir pagando por todo lo que en algún momento hice, y como ya dije lo acepto, y las pocas esperanzas de lucha que tenía se desvanecieron hace algún tiempo.

Sin embargo no me arrepiento, no dejo de desear cada noche que pase algo que de un vuelco a mi vida, que cambie la verdad que ella me ha hecho comprender, aunque me han sido proporcionados muchos golpes no he dejado de intentar hacer las cosas bien, y fundamentalmente tenerla conmigo. Pero mis esperazas se desvanecen y el tiempo no logra borrar mis heridas.

Después de tanto tiempo todavía no logro encontrar a nadie que me haga olvidar aquella miel en sus ojos, aquella oscuridad que increíblemente lograban mezclar dureza y temple, con infinita ternura y amor, transmitiendo tantos increíbles sentimientos. No logro encontrar a nadie que saque de mi cabeza a esa bendita Granger.

**Fin del Capitulo**

_Como había prometido más de Draco, aquí lo tienen, espero que no les aburra._

_He querido retratar sus pensamientos en base a que no tiene esperanzas, que es para mi algo que no se debe perder en ningún momento._

_Para quines lean **El orgullo de un Malfoy **decirles que el capi 15 demorara un poquito, no se pero no mucho okay, ténganme paciencia, que es que mi cabeza, no funciona muy bien, jeje_

_Espero que el próximo capitulo no demore mucho, tal vez en dos semanas, un poquito más tal vez._

_Por favor vayan a _**Go**_, y déjenme un rr que son muy importante para la salud y las ganas de escribir de esta escritora. Elogios, criticas, tomatazos cualquier variante se aceptan._

**Perfect World**

I never could've seen this far

I never could've seen this coming

Seems like my world's falling apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard?

I don't think I can deal with the things you said

It just won't go away

Chorus

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong

Until the day it all went wrong

I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I pictured I could bring you back

I pictured I could turn back time

Cuz I can't let go

I just can't find my way

Yeah

Without you I just can't find my way

Chorus

I don't know what I should do now

I don't know where I should go

I'm still here waiting for you

I'm lost when you're not around

I need to hold on to you

I just can't let you go

Yeah

Yeah

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

Nothing, nothing at all

Nothing at all

**Español- Mundo perfecto**

Nunca podría ver esto lejos

Nunca podría ver esto acercándose

Parece que mi mundo se desploma

Yeah

Por que todo es tan difícil

No puedo que pueda lidiar con las cosas que dijiste

Esto solamente no se irá

Coro

En un mundo perfecto

Esto podría nunca suceder

En un mundo perfecto

Podrías seguir aquí

y no tiene sentido

Puedo juntar todos los pedazos

Pero para ti

Esto no significa nada

Nada en absoluto

Yo solía pensar que era fuerte

Hasta que un día todo comenzó mal

Pienso que necesito un milagro para afrontarlo

Yeah

Me imagine que podría traerte de vuelta

Me imaginé que podría regresar el tiempo

Porque no puedo dejarlo ir

Yo solamente no puedo encontrar mi camino

Sin ti yo solamente no puedo encontrar mi camino.

Coro

Yo no se que debo hacer ahora

Yo no se a donde debo ir

Aun sigo aquí esperado por ti

Yo estoy perdido cuando tu no estas cerca

Necesito abrazarte

Yo solamente no dejarte ir

Yeah

Yeah

En un mundo perfecto

Esto podría nunca suceder

En un mundo perfecto

Podrías seguir aquí

y no tiene sentido

Puedo juntar todos los pedazos

Pero para ti

Esto no significa nada  
Nada en absoluto  
Nada, nada en absoluto,

Nada en absoluto

_ATTE:Lara_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_15/1/2005_


	4. Mi vida: hermione Granger II

_Aquí estoy de vuelta después de, bueno bastante tiempo, y espero que sea perdonada _

**Razones: **_Bueno lo primero pedirles disculpa_,_porque realmente creo que me he pasado un poco._

_La primera razón, es que realmente estuve muy atareada, con las pruebas, y el colegio, además de todas las cosas que ustedes saben que a uno la mantienen a tope._

_Luego y mayormente por esta razón, he tenido un ataque de vagancia, unido con un fatal desinterés por las cosas, y _**ningunas **_ganas de escribir. Este ultimo ataque de falta inspiración y la desavenencia por el teclado, estoy superándolo, pero la verdad es que todavía no se me pasa, poco a poco, porque ya me siento mucho más entusiasmada, y el capi de la otra historia esta casi terminado._

_Este capitulo ha salido en los últimos 3 días, y la verdad no se de donde, porque solo tenía escrito un mísero párrafo, y ningunas ganas de escribirlo. Pero aquí esta. Que ha resultado, bueno una mezcla muy rara que no tengo la menor idea si gustara o no, mi opinión ceo que ya la saben, pero lo mando ya si no, jamás lo hago._

_**Dedicatoria: **Este capi va dedicado a una persona que desde que me mando el primer rr, no ha faltado ni una sola vez, que se preocupa mucho por mi, y se ha mantenido apoyándome todo este tiempo, porque se lo merece de corazón, para** Paula Malfoy, **linda disfrútalo_

_**Respuesta a los rr**_

_**Nimi: **que tal sister, mi hermanita mediana, jeje, a mi me encanto dedicarte el capi anterior, realmente es para mi un honor contar con gente como ustedes, mis queridas hermanitas, jeje. Definitivamente la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, y en mi opinión nunca se debe llegar al extremo de perderla, pero debía reflejar la desesperación que consume a Draco, espero haberlo logrado ;) Besos linda y gracias por el ánimo que durante estos días me has dado, gracias, jeje besos_

_**Lady Lathenia: **linda, como estas, te extraño porque eso de que andes por la playa te aleja un tiempo, gracias que están los ciber, jeje. Tanto te emociono, jeje, bueno yo lo advertí que iban a sufrir, así que jeje, pero sigue leyendo veremos que te parece luego. Linda ya hablaremos, y gracia a ti también por todo tu apoyo, que me ayudaron mucho, y por ese correo, que me de veras me gusto la forma en que respondiste a mi proposición. Chau_

_**Lily Ignis Evans: **Buenas, y bienvenida, de veras que me halago mucho tu rr, jeje, me puse colorada cuando lo leí, y ahora vuelvo a estarlo. No creo que este sea el mejor ff de esta pareja, porque he leído algunos muy bueno, incluyendo de este genero en que las autoras verdaderamente se superan, por lo que constituye para mi un gran halago el que piense eso, espero no desilusionarte en este capi o el próximo. Es a mi a quien le alegra poder contar con tu opinión, que espero se repita en este capi (plis rr, jeje) te gusto la canción, a mi me encanta y ni que decir de Simple Plan (me gustan todas sus canciones), lamentablemente ese disco lo preste y todavía no me lo devuelven :( Entonces y por eso no te lo he podido mandar, veremos si me lo acaban de devolver, mientras yo las oigo mediante los video clik que los tengo grabados (lección no a todo el mundo se le pueden prestar las cosas). Bueno, linda espero tu opinión de este capi, chau_

_**Danybel: **Bienvenida, me alegro que te haya gustado el ff, aquí tienes la continuación, disculpa la demora. Mándame un rr para saber que te pareció, sip, jeje, es la mejor parte de enviarla la historia, jeje. Besos_

_**Monik: **No me puedes decir esas cosas, no es posible, este rr lo lei hace como un mes, y me emociono mucho, pero ahora que lo vuelvo a leer me emociona al doble, gracias por tu juicio que en mi opinión es más que precipitado, por que esta bobería que es escrito no la puedes comparar, hay muchas cosas mejores, empezando por tu maravillosas historias, estoy toda "ruborizada" jeje, como podes decir esas cosas. lo primero agradecerte las molestias que te tomas al dejar rr, que esta cosas se pone imposible de vez en cuando, y hay que tener realmente ganas para mandar los rr. Logre que te metieras en los pensamientos de el, pues una parte la escribí delante la compu, pero la otra mitad del capi anterior, fue de repente mientras veía un programa aburridísimo, eran las 11 de la noche, cogí una libreta y de repente empecé a escribir el capi casi completo, no se, creo que me metí tan dentro de la historia, que me parecía que estaba lloviendo, jeje, espero haber logrado transmitir bien esas sensación, aunque después de tu opinión doy el capi por un gran éxito, jeje. Besos, y espero saber de ti, que con el lío de la mudanzas estado muy alejada_

_Quería agradecerte por el apoyo que me has dado, la preocupación en todo momento, y fundamentalmente a´n cuando estas pasando por momentos difíciles tienes un tiempito para acordarte de tus amigas (porque ya me considero tu amiga jeje ;) espero que este cap que tanto me has pedido no te deje con muy mal sabor, ya sabes que pienso de él. besos. Chau_

_**paula-malfoy: **Hola mi querida asesina .Te gusto el capi, al lado de este esta muy bien, porque este no me acaba de convencer, espero tu opinión que es muy importante, ya vi que se arreglo el problema del foro. Jeje, pues a amenazarme entonces, pero sin daños físicos, eh, nada de virus o aveda kedabra, el crucius lo puedo soportar pero un virus noooooo. Ya actualizare el Orgullo, viene en unos diitas, y esta ves son pocos. Te gusto lo que puse al principio del capi, me decís, y que conste que me nació de veras. Besos, se despide tu victima_

_**Yasel/Jenny-Jade/Romula Lupin: **Gracias, son las primeras palabras que se me ocurre decir, ante escritoras ya consagradas, con tanto tiempo y el solo echo de que lo hayan leído y además no salgan corriendo, y por demás me digan que "relleno bien los párrafo" constituye para mi un éxito, jeje.. Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero tener otro rr, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Lamento mucho haberme enterado de que le han hackeado la pagina, espero que puedan salir a flote sin problema, he visto que han hecho lo mismo con otras Pág. en Hotmail y me pareció realmente feo. Besos_

_**Gabi: Mi **hermanita pequeña como va todo, jejegracias como le dije a Nimi se merecían la dedicatoria. Este capi también estará triste así que jeje, no esperes mucho sip, jeje, no te me deprimas por eso, jeje. Gracias por tus ánimos, no sabe lo a fondo que me llego el mensaje que me dejaste el otro días en el foro, gracias por la compresión. _

_**Xaide: **Bienvenida, y lo primero gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandar rr en cada capi, muy lindo gesto. Jeje, Gracias por todo lo bonito que me has dicho. ya me pase por tu ff, y te deje un rr, espero a que continúes la historias, que me gusto como ya te dije. Bueno, te ha pasado algo similar a lo de Herm, que mal. bueno espero con ansias saber que te pareció este capi, y disculpa la tardanza. Besos_

_**Anniky : **yo con tal de que me lo mandes y sea tan encantador como siempre contenta, jeje, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo si van a ser tan lindos. Realista dices, bien entonces son adjetivos logrados, jeje, es definitivamente mi intención, quería que sufriera pero a la vez que siguiera siendo una serpiente de pura sepa, y no un blandenge, jeje, aunque tal vez se me fue la mano. Gracias linda, ani por todo tu apoyo en estos días no sabes como lo he valorado, de veras. Besos, y espero un rr, sip, por fis_

_**Cris-rs : **Te has leído el ff de nuevo desde el principio?. jeje, así si vale esperar, jeje. mira estoy toda coloradita, me encanta recibir sus opiniones pero me ponen nerviosa tantos halagos, jeje. Ya te he respondido lo del nombre, sos igual que yo, que lees también lo que las escritoras ponen a los demás, lo leo buscando pistas de las historias, jeje. te voy a ser sincera, después de leerlo, para publicar este capi, te digo (dentro de lo que cabe porque no me gusta lo que yo misma escribo) que los capi de Draco son los dos capi de los que más orgullosa estoy, jeje, de las cosas que he publicado. este es realmente un desastre, porque como ya explique lo escribí mientas salgo de este bache del que ya sabes. Draco generalmente es el más malo, no se, quise (que sin dejar de ser el slytherin que es) tomara decisiones arriesgadas por ella, no se, voltear el molde, generalmente es ella la heroína, cuando el es quien más arriesga. jeje, me he divertido de que forma leyendo tus opiniones, porque logre en parte lo que quería, que ella quedara cmo quien tiene que dar el paso, veo que le cogiste un poquito de odio, jeje, a sus actitudes me refiero. ahora, y es por eso que te digo que estoy un poco orgullosa de este ff, no crees que uno reaccionaría cn trabas ante estas cosas, no es fácil querer por encima de todo a quien a sido tu enemigo por años. Quisiera saber tu opinión, y que me dijeras i he conseguido transmitir esa sensación, en muchos ff, ella de repente le perdona todo y es quien más lo quiere, quise hacer algo diferente, claro pero haciéndola sufrí a ella también, que malaaaa soy buajaja. Linda, besos que me he pasado escribiéndote. Y gracias por el apoyo durante estos días._

**Advertencias**: Las mismas que en los capítulos anteriores. Además de decirle que este capi es fundamentalmente con la intención de situar adecuadamente a los personajes, que recuerden esta historia no es larga y que esta llegando a su fin.

Bueno, aquí vamos con este capi, que advierto tiene igual carga de dolor, drama, melancolía o similares que los anteriores.

**Declaimer:** Una vez más nada de esto es mío, excepto el gran drama que me monto. Espero que estén concientes.

**Capitulo 4- Mi vida: Hermione Granger II**

Hace una hora que las lagrimas fluyen por mi cara, y aunque quiera no logro controlarlas, es la segunda vez que me pasa en un día, por suerte la primera vez solo se me nublaron los ojos, había varias personas y no se que hubiera hecho si mis amigos me ven, en parte por no preocuparlos pero mayoramente porque mi orgullo no me permitía que me vieran mis amigos. Por eso en cuanto sentí que ya no aguantaba traté de llegar aquí, y no se como lo logro pero he resistido. Quién en todo Hogwart puede imaginarse que Hermione Granger está encerrada en su habitación mientras de sus ojos caen lágrimas por Draco Malfoy.

Y es que este sentimiento que no llego a describir, esto que se apodera de mi cada vez que lo veo, y se vuelve el aire totalmente asfixiante a mi alrededor, solo puedo recriminarme por mis acciones

Desde hace meses que este episodio se repite, me he vuelto demasiado sensible, no lo resisto. Mis amigos hacen lo posible por animarme, al principio todos creían que no me había afectado, era imposible, creo que aún ahora no lo saben muy bien. Pero el tiempo ha hecho que aunque yo trate no pueda seguir pretendiendo que todo esta bien para mi, porque no lo está, y mis amigos lo han notado. Hacen lo posible por mejorar mi ánimo, pero hasta ellos sienten que todo es inútil.

Me he refugiado en los estudios, en los libros, incluso he descubierto mi afición por la música, creo que es de las pocas cosas que logran relajarme. Lo he intentado todo la verdad, por olvidar mis sentimientos, pero no me ha sido posible. Por más que trate de pretender que no pasó, que todo fue producto de mi imaginación, que me repita lo inútil de mi sufrimiento, vuelvo al mismo punto, donde late muy fuerte dentro de mí, siempre por el mismo nombre.

Incluso intenté desviar mi atención hacia otras personas, llegue a pensar que tal vez sentía algo por Ron, concentrándome, tratando que fuera cierto. Pero no, hace más de un año tal vez llegue a sentir algo más que el inmenso cariño de amigos que ahora le tengo, pero ha sido remplazado por un slytherin, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo raro que yo misma siento mis palabras.

Hace algún tiempo fue Ginny quien intentó que yo olvidara, en todo momento hacía comentarios con respecto a chicos, que me presentaba mientras me inducía a que saliera con ellos. Ni siquiera traté, a mi ellos no me interesaban, no merecía engañarme también de esa forma, porque me parecía que llegaba a ser cruel.

Me era realmente imposible olvidarlo, y esa técnica de "un clavo saca al otro" no la considero racional, podía haberme comportado como un pero eso no significaba que fuera por ahí, haciendo y deshaciendo, porque al final se que eso solo me haría sentirme peor.

No, porque puedo intentar olvidar estos sentimientos, pero con casi 18 años no estoy como para también engañar a las personas a mí alrededor, puedo hundirme en un pozo sin salida de desesperación en el que son la culpa mis mayores enemigos.

Siempre he sido una persona complicada. Me gusta analizarlo todo, esa es una de mis virtudes y sin embargo es tan bien de mis perores defectos. Fue eso lo que me llevo a él, fue eso también lo que me hizo alejarme, el siempre pensarlo todo.

No encuentro nada que aparte los pensamientos sombríos que últimamente parecen perseguirme, todo pierde interés para mí. Trato, pero es un peso demasiado fuerte, para el que nunca me preparé, uno nunca se prepara para esas cosas. Ojala y hubiera un libro que enseñara como tomar las decisiones más difíciles, ojala y fuera tan simple, nos prepararan para no fallar, o al menos para saber levantarse. Pero no, todo correo siempre de la mano de mis decisiones. Uno forja su destino, y son las decisiones las que nos hacen mejores o peores.

Por eso lo admiro, por eso me odio.

Llegué a sentir que teníamos un lazo especial, sus palabras se convirtieron en mi mayor motivación. El sonido de su voz y la forma en que arrastra las palabras, como frunce el labio, todo en el me hacía sentirme tan diferente.

Nuestras dulces conversaciones, siempre marcadas por su sarcasmo y juego con las palabras, como creía de veras saberlo todo, y tener de cierta forma una imagen tan cándida del mundo después de todo por lo que paso. Siempre fiel a su condición de serpiente, y la vez con tato nuevos rasgos y pequeños detalles que me hacían admirarlo hasta el punto de enamorarme de él

Extraño tantas cosas en él, porque ahora puedo ser solo una espectadora lejana, sin derecho a su cercanía.

Después que lo rechacé, la relación que desde cierto punto de vista empezábamos a forjar pareció enfriarse a sobremanera, nuestra amistad no podía continuar, los dos sabíamos lo mucho que nos dolería, y concientemente no hice nada para evitar que el se alejara.

No me decía nada a mí, pero aquel antifaz que poco a poco caía, que me dejaba descubrirlo tal y como era, tal y como yo aprendía a quererlo, volvió a ser parte de el. Concientemente me impidió acercármele.

A pesar de todo siento, y cada vez más fuerte.

Como duele el verlo pasar por mi lado, con esa sonrisa fría e hipócrita que increíblemente solo hace que yo lo desee aún más. Porque tengo que permanecer siempre, distante, porque no logro siquiera levantar y mantener su mirada como siempre. Su porte orgulloso, su aire superior, y a la vez tan distante. Su pelo cayendo sobre su frente mientras trata de atrapar la snich, como su lengua sigue un camino de doble sentido y pensamientos, que yo no logro comprender. Todo, todo en él me hace simplemente estallar.

Es sorprendente como mi corazón se acelera y me desespero cuando lo veo, lo quiero más de lo que creí que se podía. Y es que todo en él me gusta.

Me molesta que este con otros, y sobre todo que aunque sea mi culpa el piense que no siento nada. Si, he memorizado todos sus gesto, cada singular movimiento, cada…

Y absolutamente todo me a él.

Ahora para colmo ese aire a soledad, del que me siento tan infinitamente culpable.

Pero a la vez este miedo a todos y a mí misma, me hace retroceder, y parece que he olvidado como asumir mis problemas, porque me he vuelto una convicta de las reglas impuestas por lo demás.

Lo que más me deprime es no tener el suficiente valor para acabar con esta maldita rutina, con estas injustas apariencias que me hacen negarme a mi misma la felicidad, y solo me queda preguntarme como he podido ser tan tonta y cobarde.

Si bien es duro cuando sientes algo por alguien y no estás con el porque no te corresponde, más duro es aún alejar de ti a una persona que sabes sufre por ti, y llega a disparar de esta forma tú corazón.

En un principio pensé que lo hacía por todos, por mis amigos, porque algo como lo que me proponía no sería jamás aceptado, pero con el tiempo he comprendido, que he sido yo, con mis estúpidas actitudes, que me he refugiado, para no afrontar mis verdaderos recelos

A alguien se lo había escuchado decir antes, pero pensé que era una gran tontería. Me retracto y lo admito, somos unos seres totalmente masoquistas. Como sino explicar que me haga tanto daño, como sino explicar que sea yo la causante de mi propia tristeza. Lo soy, una masoquista, que ha olvidado por demás que debe ser valiente. Eso se espera de una gryffindor, pero mi valentía ha parecido esconderse tras mi miedo, que domina mis acciones.

He olvidado hasta eso, mi cabeza opaca mi supuesta valentía.

Miro a mí alrededor, y aunque quiera solo veo tristeza.

Mi habitación de premio anual es bastante grande y se mantiene en un perfecto orden gracias a los elfos, que se encargan de todo. Esta decorada con los colores Gryffindor, pero la oscuridad reinante no refleja la alegría que generalmente caracteriza mi casa. Lo mantengo todo en penumbras, como quien huye, tratando de evitar los recuerdos, justo lo que busco. Aunque ni así logro evitar mi realidad.

Al principio me mantenía mucho tiempo aquí, la felicidad parecía reinar en estas habitaciones, nuestra sala común estaba siempre llena del sonido de nuestras voces, mientras nos internábamos en las conversaciones más complicadas y deliciosas del mundo. Llegue a oírlo reír una vez, fueron de las primeras cosas que me hicieron pensar que él había cambiado en serio.

Sus miradas, es de las pocas cosas que no ha dejado de hacer, no, lo siento, lo he visto, por eso bajar a ese comedor se ha vuelto una verdadera tortura para mí. Hasta eso cambió, porque ahora soy yo, quien cuando excepcionalmente sucede, término bajando la mirada, huyendo a sabiendas de sus pupilas grises, que llegan a lo más profundo de mí, es como si mis cimientos fueran removidos por una corriente eléctrica.

El silencio, solo él se ha vuelto mi consuelo, ese que reina en mi habitación y que parece acompañarme aún en los momentos en que quisiera hablar. Al final es solo en eso en lo que se convierten mis intentos por hablar, en silencio, el mismo que llega a acorralarme y hacerme sentir como ahora, irremediablemente en el silencio se esconde mi razón, aunque yo no la llegue a encontrar.

Una vida sin sueños en eso se ha convertido este rito inútil ¿Dónde quedan mis esperanzas cada día? El peso que cae sobre mis hombros cada amanecer, porque la vida que llevo, sin amor, sin ningún tipo de esperanzas, se convierte en eso, deber obligación…

Un compromiso firmado sin razón, sin principio, sin final, vano y totalmente hueco, por no tener la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme a mis miedos, y luchar por mi corazón.

Un baño, si, tal vez sea la solución para este dolor de cabeza que parece querer apoderarse completamente de mí, que más hacer, las lagrimas y el alcohol tienen siempre esta conclusión, un agudo y punzante martillazo que no cesa, golpeando sin piedad mi sien..

¿Por qué razón son tan confusas las cosas para mí? Es decir, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero lo evito por que se ha vuelto más importante para mi las normas que se me han impuesto, aquellas en las que no creo pero terminan gobernando mis actos. Me siento tan ilusa e inservible.

Las gotas caen sobre mí, acompañando la tormenta que cae fuera, el ambiente está más cargado aquí dentro que en el exterior donde se desata el vendaval, porque en mis pensamientos es aún peor el remolino de sentimientos. El agua surca mi cuerpo, intento como último recurso alejar con ella todo lo que me hace sentirme mal. Es que me siento tan sucia, tan…

Parece que solo trajera más recuerdo ante mi, todos aquellos en los que ha estado involucrado en los últimos tiempos.

Entre ellos recuerdo la imagen de aquella chica de nuestro curso, rubia y muy bien definida que esta en su casa, como se acercaba, mientras le sonreía y desprendía como fragancia sus intenciones, en ese entonces me pareció que incluso tenía un cartel que decía "Lo quiero para mí". Aquella escena desfila ante mí, con fuerza mientras siento mis ojos enrojecer, y ya no se so es por el agua o por la ira que me consumió aquel día, y que ahora revivo. Pero como me dije aquel día no tengo derecho de tener celos, porque se supone que no siento nada por él.

El vapor entumece mis sentidos. Todo me da vuelta, mi todo, ese que se ha vuelto él, es tan difuso, una mezcla borrosa de sensaciones que no puedo, no llego a descifrar.

Ya está bien, no soluciono nada martillándome de esta forma, porque al final no puedo romper esta barrera invisible que rodea mis acciones, mientras yo misma limito mi felicidad.

Salgo del baño, todavía sumida en mis pensamientos, y un duro trueno que llega del exterior me despierta, de ese adormecimiento que me persigue, mientras me hundo en mis batallas contra mi voluntad.

He cogido un vestido cualquiera que tengo en entre mis cosas. Bajare un rato a la sala común, tal vez vaya a la sala común de Gryffindor, y pueda entretenerme un rato o la biblioteca aunque creo que no esta Madam Prince.

Algo haré, pero no puedo seguir aquí, porque voy a terminar por enloquecer.

Me persigue mi deseo, mis ansias por mi supuesto enemigo, mi culpa porque no hallo ninguna razón suficiente para poder justificar mi comportamiento. Conceptos que me impuse y que ni yo misma logro entender.

Necesito hacer algo para acabar con esta estúpida rutina que entumece mis sentidos y me lleva hasta el borde de un abismo que no creí que pudiera existir, aquí, justo aquí, tan cerca de mi corazón. Necesito hacer algo para olvidar que en estos momentos me enfrentarías a la más horrible bestia, pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme a mi misma.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 4**

_Personajes situados, ya termine de aburridlos, jeje_

**¿¿¿¿¿¿Que les pareció?**

_No saben lo importante que es para mí recibir un rr porque como les dije se acerca al final, y me gustaría (y un poco más) saber sus opiniones._

_Así que directo a _**GO **_que es muy necesario para la salud mental de esta escritora(o intento de serlo) que últimamente anda muyyyyyy rara_

_Aspiro a alcanzar los 100 r con este ff (que se ve bien difícil, por e camino que vamos) entonces si cada uno me deja un rr, tal vez pueda lograrlo, así que ya sabes ;)_

_Próximo capi no se, la verdad mejor no engañarlos, depende de demasiadas cosas, espero que tenga paciencia, claro que con un rr me motivaría a mi a p…. (Okay dejo de darles la lata, y pedirles r)_

_**El orgullo de un Malfoy: **para todos los que lo leen, dentro de dos días mas o menos publicare otro capi, que si que me había demorado, solo por si quieren leerlo._

_Y otra cosa, pienso publicar mis historias en Harry argentino, por si les interesa (aunque todavía ando averiguando como, jeje)_

_Me voy ya que sino más nunca, y sigo aquí, molestándolos y escribiendo tonterías..._

_Pd: si alguna tiene el massanger de yahoo, y estaría interesada en hablar conmigo, dejen su dire, sip, que yo feliz XD_

**_Tú puedes comprender mi dolor_**

**_pero yo solo lo siento_**

_Sófocles_

_ATTE: Lara_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_


	5. Nota

**Nota**

Estoy subiendo esta nota, porque llevo buen tiempo sin actualizar, y creo les debo una explicación.

Como alguna de ustedes saben a este ff solo le queda un capi, para el final. por lo tanto no quiero escribir y que después me arrepienta, eh. Por lo tanto no he querido forzame a escribirlo. No creo tampoco que demore mucho, pero igual quiero que entiendan. No es que este trabada, ni nada, solo que voy a hacerlo con tiempo.

Espero nadie se moleste, eh.

Si estan interesados en leer alguna otra cosa. pasense por mi perfil (para quien no sepas van a "Lra", que esta escrito en azul, en la parte superior), y pueden leer.

Mi nuevo ff, un song-fin

**Preso**

"El rincón donde olvidamos los conflictos y rencores, donde liberamos nuestras almas, juntos, unidos por sentimientos tan fuerte… "

O mi otro ff:

**El Orgullo de un Malfoy**

"La vida es desierto y oasis, nos derriba, nos lastima, nos enseña, nos convierte en protagonista de nuestras propias historias"

Ahora aprovecho y respondo a sus rr, 17 en este capi.

**Respuesta a los rr**

**Gabi: **Hola preciosa, la 1 en el rr para el capi, y la ultima, jeje, gracias por ambos. Que si no va a ver dialogos, bueno, no te puedo adelantar nada, eh, ya veras, pero creo que tal vez en el proximo, no te gusta leer descripciones, a mi si, de be ser eso, aunque supongo que ms mas facil la lectura de dialogo. Bueno, en el 2 rr, me preguntaste varias cosas, eh, primero estudio 2 año de informatica, de 4 que son, me faltan 2 todavía, luego para la universidad. Cuando salgo de vacaciones, pues hasta julio, que desgracias, que le vamos a hacer, recien empeiza mi ultimo corte, todas las preubas finales, y si salgo ma, voy a las revalorizaciones a tratar de subir, esperemos no sea necesario. Gracias por lo de darme animos, de ves en cuando hacen falta. Por cierto has toda la publi que quieras, ami no me molesta, tengo que pasarme, por cierto,por tus otros ff, a ver si tengo tiempo. Besos

**Paula: **Hola, jeje, como me rei, me alegro que te haya gustado mi dedicatoria, te la mereces, de veras. te gusto el capi, que bien. M evas a enviar a unmafiosa, jeje,d e ves en cuando extraño tus amenazas, sere yo mazoquista? (Conciancia: degfinitivamente Yo: Mira que me quieres :P) jeje, ni caso. Up, de veras me quieres? jeje, pues que me tmo en serio las amenzas de ves en cuando, eh. pues siento que no tengas todavia tu capi. Besos

**Lady Lathenia: **Hola linda, jeje, como me río con tus rr, me halagas, jeje "cmo demonios puedes escribri asi?", jej, pues no sep, simplemente sale. De veras te gusta?. Me alegro que te haya gustado, yo creoq ue los personajes deben ser humanos, y aunque no deben olvidarse sus virtudes, no son perfectos, es decir quien es perfecto, no lo conozco, jeje, y no quiero representar una Mary Sue, en el caso de Hermione hay por donde cortar. Sabes cuando termine con este ff, y este mas libre con otras cosas, voy a empezar un ff, de herm, y me voy a proponer que sea diferentes de los que llevo hasta ahora, jeje, a ver como me sale, ya veremos. De veras que me encanta leer lo que me escribes, y es que tus reflexiones sobre las boebrias que yo escribo me llegan ondo, jeje, son de esas opiniones que hacen me den ganas de escribir. Bueno me voy despidiendo. Chau

**Angelita: **Buenas, Bienvenida, ves eso es lo que digo, con que te pases y me digas que lo lees y te esta gustando yo feliz, porque c7uando em atrabo y no tengo ganas de escribir, influye ucho saber las personas que quieres termines la historia. Esspero que este no sea el ultimo rr,s ip, jeje, un beso linda, cuidate.

**Xaide**: Buenas, que bien tenerte fiel por aca, jeje, pues te digo,e s cierto que Herm no se decide, lo esta pasando mal, pues quise que se viera, que aunque ella lo pasa mal, peor lo pasa él, quien si se esta arriesgando. Me han dicho que ella se porta muy poco gry, pero quien dijo que para cosas de eso tipo, la valentia funciona, hay uqe estar muy seguro, he visto personas que se prestan para todo, y a la hora de decir la verdad a una persona que quieren, son lo más malo del mundo, jeje. Pues ya has visto que nme demoro un tilin en actualizar. Besos, y tengo que pasarme por tu ff, jeje,a hora que lo recuerdo. besos

**Islwen: **Buenas y bienvenida, que rr mas lindo, jeje. Te gusto, por que dices que no te lo esperabas asi?. Bueno, no es corto, solo tiene un capi más, y pues para mi es corto,e s decir mi otro ff va para el capi 18, y todavia queda, jeje, eso si es largo. Si es triste? bueno, creo que lo es, jeje, digamos, si te refieres al final, no puedo comentar sobre eso, jeje. Por cierto, tu ff , me encanta de veras, es muy bueno,e stoy ansiosa por leer más, otra razon por la que me enorgullece que te haya gustado, jeje Crees que alcanzare los 100, ojala, pues la verdad no le ha ido tan mal, paa ser tan corto. Bueno me voy despidiendo, besos, que estoy apuradita.

**Marta Hp: **Hola, que tal?.Bienvenida, medio mucha alegria ver tus rr, por aca. Lo cual demuestra que mis publicidades por el foro no son en vano, jeje. Pues la 1 pregunta, dices que los capis de Herm son más cortos que los de Draco, no me habia puesto a naalizarlo. Si te fijas los capis de Herm son más personales, es más dedicado a sus pensamiento, en el caso de Draco, fundamentalmente el 2 capi, se aportan la mayoría de los datos, con los que intento situarte en la historia. Pues claro que te puedo ayudar, si queres para explicarte mejor hablamos en el foro, dime si todavia te interesa, si es así, abre en el foro un topic llamndome, y ya hablaremos, sip :D, un placer. Siento que no este el nuevo capi, de veras, pero si quieres entretenerte, lee mis otros ff, sip?. Besos,no vemos.

**Ana**: de veras piensas que uso bien los recursos, a mi me parece que las metaforas quedan + jeje, que bien que pienses que no. En los celos de herm, pensaste en Pansy, pues en un principio yo también lo creí, pero luego llegue a la conclusión, de que sería mejor que no, así que es un personaje "x", jeje. Pues gracias, pues mira que más de una cree que sy una mala persona, jeje, no se porque, una de mis amigas dice que tengo el poder de caer mal a la gente de gratis, y que me hagan la guerrra por lo mismo, que crees?. pUes ip podemos hablar or el msn, pero nunca coincidimos, ultimamnete estas desaparecida, eh? ah pasado algo. Pues si es cierto, no demoro tanto el rr. Bueno besos te voy dejando.

**Nimi**: Gracias por los rr, que me mandas mi hermanita, no sabes como me apoyan, de veras. pues te digo, que es una felicidad que te gsute, de veras. besos, ya hablaremos pronto, a ver si coincidimos en el msn,q ue te me pierdes. besos

**Terry Moon: **Buenas mi linda, amiguita, como estas?' desde que no se de ti, es que cuando dejo de actualizar perdemos contacto, jeje. Pues i ese era mi objetivo, exactamente "me provoca la sensación de oscuridad... de sufrimiento, de desesperanza... " exactamente, me alegro haberlo conseguido, de veras. Como terminara'? No te lo puedo decir, buahhh (risa malvada, jeje), na mentira, pronto lo sabras, sip

**Alevk: **Buenas, bienvenida, pues upongo que es doble el honor, por que me leas, y que te gsute, y más que me halages, jeje. Bueno lo leias en el foro, pues i se desordeno, por eso empecé aca. Cuando entras al ff, ves que arriba dice "Lra", en azul, le das un clik, y sale mi perfil, de ahí ves mis ff, y entras a la historia de El Orgullo, espero que te sirva,s ip. Besos, y un rr, cuando puedas, eh

**Monik: **Buenas, mi preciada amiga, jeje, de veras que leer tus rr no siempre trae consecuencias pra mi (que mi ego vuelveee), jeje, sino también me hace reflexionar. sabes ahora que despues de un mes, que lo releo, que pienso, pues que por personas como tu, es que vale la pena escribir, que verdaderamnete aprecian, y me ha hecho pensar que deberia ser más serio con esto, más extricta a la hora de escribir, y por supuesto publicar con más frecuencia, aunque no es mi culpa, que el tiempo no me acompañe, eh.

El honor, que es para mi que me nombres tu escritoras de ff preferida, de veras, porque mira que hay donde escoger, aunque creo que tu juicio es equivocado y me soprende no puede dejar de halagrme. Pensaba en la o que me has dicho, pues i me gusta describir, hay veces que los dialogosa salen solos, pero genralmente lo que escribo más espontaneo son las descripciones, y me encanta escribir en 1 persona, jeje. Como dices eso, si tus descripciones on fenomenales, y que decir de tus dialogos, admiro tu acapacidad, para producirlos. Un beso enorme, y ver si podemos hablar más eguido, felicidades, por tu cumple, eh.

**Cristhine: **buenas, me alegro que te gsute, triste? sip, desde el principio advertido esta, jeje, acercamiento?. Nop, puedo decirtenada, ya veras, eh. Pues si a ver si hablamos por el foro. Besos, chau

ATTE: Lara

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de las sacerdotisas.


End file.
